Only Time Will Tell
by TWDHGfan
Summary: Carol and Daryl are just trying to get through the apocalypse just like everyone else. What happens next for these two? Only time will tell. CARYL
1. Chapter 1

The characters will be OOC in this because apparently guest reviewers can't tell the difference from the show and fanfiction, and get angry because certain characters don't act the way I have written them… Sorry but this is fanfiction most of the stuff on this site are not what happens word for word. It says it in the title FANFICTION.

Not so sure if this will be continued but I am feeling the need to continue it, and if I do I will be taking it towards the show/comics with the Alexandria safe zone

I do not own twd or any of its characters so they will act ooc at times or all of the time .

Please review and stuff it is always nice :)

Daryl felt like he couldn't breathe. One minute they were trading the cops for Beth and the next Beth was lying lifeless on the ground, Dawn soon to join her. After leaving Grady Tara suggested they set up camp. Nobody opposed seeing as they were all tired and very emotional. They set up outside of Atlanta near where the original camp was at the quarry but not as far away. It brought back many memories of the dead for the original Atlanta group but nobody said anything about it.

They were doing the burial of Beth soon and Daryl debated whether or not showing up was going to make a difference. He went off into the woods without saying a word to the others and took some time to just be alone. The group was bigger now then it had ever been when they were on the road. At least at the prison Daryl could slip away without being noticed because of all the people and space but on the run he couldn't even take a step back without getting questioned.

"Daryl?" A soft voice said clearly from a distance behind him. Daryl knew his time alone wouldn't last. He heard her walking towards him but didn't move. He didn't even react to her calling out for him.

"Daryl" She said again. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he finally looked at her, "Its time" Carol said her eyes seeming empty not like they had once looked back when everything wasn't falling apart around them. Daryl turned his head to look into the woods in front of them and bowed his head.

"Come on" Carol said her voice was steady.

"No" it was the first word Daryl said since she found her way to him.

"Daryl" Carol said, "don't pull away. Beth would have wanted you there"

"Like Sophia would have wanted you?" Daryl spit out a bit harshly, "Yet where were you when we had her funeral?"

"I regret not going" Carol said letting out a breath, "Just like you are going to regret this"

"Regret. S' all I'm ever gunna feel" He said standing up straighter, "I regret openin that damn door at the funeral home. I regret not looking harder for her. I regret letting her slip away when we were so close to getting her back. Carol all I do is regret"

"Daryl… That wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault" She turned him around to face herself and lightly touched his arm, "You couldn't have prevented any of this."

"I could of" He hissed pulling himself away from her, "I could have an she woulda been here and you wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"Daryl, you are over thinking this, and blaming yourself. You said it yourself we ain't ashes"

"But you didn't spend days with just her thinking everyone else was dead, you didn't spend hours running and looking for her to get her brains blown out right when I thought we got her back! You don't know nothin"

"No. Your right. I didn't have time to bond with Beth and I regret that. She saved me back there and I know she saved you too… I know how you feel. I know how it feels to lose something you spent all your time into getting back…"

"Ya but _she_ was already one of them!" He said getting closer to her, "She was already dead! Beth was fine. She was alive and it took two damn seconds. Sophia was already dead…"

The tears Carol was holding back finally fell, "Don't you dare compare this to my daughter" She pushed him back, "Do you think this is a game Daryl?"

"Wha-"

"We've all lost people and if you think comparing the deaths of our loved ones is a fucking game then I have nothing else to say to you." Carol turned around leaving Daryl all by himself in the woods.

Daryl stood there speechless for another minute or so before making his way back to camp. He stood through Beth's funeral keeping his distance but keeping Beth in his mind. He said a silent sorry for what had happened as father Gabriel said some prayers. Daryl wasn't religious but listening to Gabriel pray for Beth helped ease some pain in a way. He glanced over at Carol but she was focused on what Gabriel was saying clutching her right shoulder while Tyreese stood close behind her.

He knew she was pissed at him. He also knew that bringing up Sophia was a bad idea but was so caught up in his own feelings and guilt he didn't even stop to think about the hard ships everyone was put through. After everyone scattered Daryl stayed at Beth's grave as did Glenn and Maggie.

They were still on the road not a place to hold down in when Tyreese left them. No one got to say good bye besides the people who were scouting out where Noah used to live. It was honestly a shock to everyone. Everyone knew the world wasn't safe. They knew they were survivors but this death affected everyone especially because they were just trying to move on from Beth's death just weeks prior.

The car was back as planned by the group over walkie talkies but no one expected what would come out of it. Rick got out of the driver side tears in his eyes matching Michonne, Noah, and Glenn's. Everyone stared at them before Sasha ran over to the car making eye contact with Rick.

"Oh my god" She said eyes glistening with tears. She dropped to the ground, "What happened?"

"Got bit" Noah let out, "Didn't see it coming"

Daryl looked over at Rick and saw the tears in his eyes. Daryl looked almost lost as he took in that Tyreese was just gone. Daryl's eyes searched out for Carol but she was nowhere to be seen. She still wasn't speaking to him since that day weeks ago but he didn't blame her. Daryl knew he had seen her walk up to the car when it pulled up so she had heard about the newest loss. He had still kept his eye on her even though she was pissed at him because he wasn't letting her out of his sight since he found her trying to leave. He took a step back from the others who were all now in tears and searched for Carol. It didn't take him long to find her because she didn't go that far away from where they had set up camp. Carol sitting against a tree with her head in her hands crying.

Daryl's heart broke seeing her cry. Carol and Tyreese had grown closer since the prison fell but no one really knew why other then something happened out there… the two refused to speak of what happened but were clearly at an understanding with each other. They were all surprised to find out Carol was with Tyreese but even more surprised at the fact Tyreese knew she had killed Karen and David and forgave her. Tyreese was constantly checking up on her as they went on surviving and Daryl knew Carol was thankful for everything. They had become great friends and now he was gone.

Daryl moved closer to Carol as she sobbed and eventually made his way and sat down beside her. she closed her eyes tightly and took several shaky breaths when Daryl put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"He's gone" Carol whispered, "Just gone"

Daryl was unsure of what to say so stayed silent.

"After everything that happened… After everything we went through he is just gone… "

"Everythin's gunna be alright" Daryl said squeezing his hand on her shoulder, "He's with the girls now"

Carol nodded looking up at him, "and Beth."

"and Beth." Daryl repeated, "m'sorry bout what I said"

"Its okay ." Carol said, "We were all emotional"

"Shouldn't have done it" He replied.

"We just need to move on" She said, "There is nothing else we can do…" Carol stood up lending her hand for Daryl to take. Daryl grasped her hand and pulled himself up.

"can't lose no one else" Daryl said before Carol started to walk back to the others.

"I know" Carol responded, "Neither can I"

"I…I can't lose you" He stammered out when she turned to leave again. Carol froze once again tears in her eyes.

"I know, pookie" She said grabbing his arm, "Where would I be without Daryl Dixon?" her voice was still shaky and the tears were still falling when she pulled him in close. She was still crying and it made Daryl uncomfortable but he knew she needed this so he held on to her eventually losing himself in her arms. Daryl was so lost in thought he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards them.

"Were going to have the ceremony…" Glenn whispered to the two as they jumped apart. Glenn noticed how Carol looked like she had been crying a lot and knew that was going to be the case after she disappeared from everyone after hearing the news. He was glad to see Daryl was there for her especially since Daryl and Carol stopped talking to each other after Beth's death. No one really knew why but they just stopped talking to one another but they knew it would pass as time passed.

They all stood at Tyreese's grave wondering when this pain was going to stop, when this nightmare of a world was finally going to end, and when they were going to find a place that was as good as the prison. Their time is limited in the apocalypse. No one will know when they are going to die or when things will look clearer for them only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another update! I didn't think it would take me this long to get another chapter out but it did... Hopefully I'll get into a better routine and get the next one out earlier than this one! Reviews are much appreciated :)

Also the events with Rick and Pete are getting delayed a bit in this fic so they are not happening right away like how it was in the show.

* * *

Aaron coming out towards them inviting them to the Alexandria safe zone was like a gift sent from god. The group was very reluctant about trusting Aaron, but now that they were just about settled in with the fear of the Alexandrians being cannibals or murderers set aside they were really enjoying the opportunity of finally getting a break. Some more than others definitely but the group as a whole would agree it was better than being out surviving on their own.

Daryl was one of the others that were definitely having a hard time adjusting to their way of life. They had electricity, food, and showers; they had things the group hasn't thought they would ever see again. Some of the survivors got sucked in by the luxuries Alexandria had to offer. As the days went on they realized Alexandria was worth the shot no matter what anyone said in the beginning. People were still suspicious or taking things slow because of caution but in the end they all took the jobs assigned for them, except Daryl , and got into the routine of Alexandria.

Daryl was sitting on the porch cleaning his crossbow when he remembered an event that happened when they had first arrived at the safe zone. He was in this exact same spot cleaning his crossbow when a very clean and oddly dressed Carol stepped out of the house and over to him. This was something he did not expect. It took him a couple minutes for it to even register it was Carol, his Carol. She was dressed like some den mother in clothes that looked ridiculous on her. He scoffed when she told him to keep up appearances and smiled a bit when she told him she would hose him down if he didn't shower.

Daryl was going to tell her to stop like he usually did when she made jokes to him but he had something else in mind. As she was walking away from him, Daryl turned to face her and yelled "You look ridiculous" Which earned a small chuckle from Carol. He smiled because she did indeed look ridiculous.

Daryl and Carol's relationship had gotten better after that moment right after Tyreese's death but Daryl knew she still had to deal with what happened before she stormed Terminus saving the group.

* * *

As the couple days in Alexandria turned into weeks and the group had gotten less and less suspicious of the safe zone but their guards were still up with some of the people hidden by the gates. The entire group got jobs doing what Deanna felt they would do best in. Daryl was with Aaron finding other survivors to join them, while Carol was keeping her house wife appearance for the neighbours. The group was trying their best to fit in but they often felt like outsiders.

The Alexandrians main problems were nothing compared to what the group had encountered since the world went to shit. The group didn't worry about what others thought about them or the latest gossip of who got with who. They were thankful for the clothes and food they didn't have to go out and scavenge for, they were thankful for the walls keeping them safe and all often kept in mind what would happen if they decided to fall.

"You goin to Deanna's tonight?" Aaron asked Daryl as they were packing things for another mission outside the walls. He was in the garage with Aaron and Eric.

"Not really planning on it" Daryl replied giving them a weird look.

Daryl had gotten very close to Eric and Aaron over the weeks in Alexandria. He was excited to hear he would have his own bike again and be able to get out of these walls every once in a while. Daryl trusted Aaron mostly because he showed trust in him first. Aaron didn't assume Daryl was redneck trash like he had felt back in Atlanta before and at the beginning of the apocalypse.

"Well since we didn't go to the last one, I think it would be nice to go for a change" Eric said, "please come with us."

"No thanks" Daryl said, "you know I hate that shit."

"And you know we do too" Aaron said, "but we are going this time. It will be fun!" Daryl frowned and Eric sighed.

"Suit yourself. I am excited that we can finally taste Carol's famous cookies that I keep hearing about!"

Daryl's face perked up over hearing Carol's name, and it didn't go unnoticed by the two sitting across from him.

"Speaking if Carol" Eric said giving a genuine smile, "I had a chance to talk to her today. Fully introduce myself and she is a very nice woman."

"What did she do before all this?" Aaron stated moving around some boxes in the garage.

Daryl paused, "Stayed at home mom, I'm pretty sure…"

"Oh yes, I remember Deanna telling me she had a daughter"

"What happened to her daughter if you don't mind me asking?" Eric added quietly knowing death was a touchy subject for anyone.

Daryl took a deep breath glaring at the two men; "got lost" He mumbled barley audible.

"Lost?" Eric said, "It's a shame. Carol probably didn't take it well"

Daryl's mind flashed back to the Greene farm and how Carol almost ran into her daughter not caring she was a walker. Not caring that she was dead and ready to kill anyone even her mother. Daryl gripped her so hard that day knowing that if he didn't grab her or if he let go she wouldn't be here today.

"You can't avoid death in the world now. Take the time you have with the ones you love because one day they might just be gone." Eric said grabbing Aarons hand smiling.

"And that's why we need to start making the best with what we have," Aaron said squeezing Eric's hand before letting go, "Also a good reason as to why you have to join us at Deanna's later."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "ill think bout it" his response got the two men smiling across from him.

* * *

Deanna's house was close to bursting when Daryl awkwardly walked inside with Eric and Aaron. He really didn't plan on going to this party but Aaron insisted he go in with them. Daryl swore under his breath when the two dragged him to the door, he promised himself he would only stay for an hour at most or until he could sneak away without them knowing.

He nodded at Michonne as he walked past her. Michonne was out of uniform and holding a drink with Abraham who seemed to have gotten himself drunk again... Michonne gave him a half smile before going to get some fresh air and away from all the noise going on indoors. Aaron and Eric stopped to talk to some men and Daryl truly felt like an outsider.

"You look good" Carol said. She didn't miss the look of relief Daryl had. He had felt like an outsider but he knew he would never feel that way around her, "I noticed that I won't need to hose you down later" she whispered enough for Daryl to hear. She started giggling causing some of the people around to look at her.

Daryl's face was beat red. He put his hand over his face, "stop" Daryl had taken a long shower that was just an excuse to arrive earlier than originally planned by Aaron.

"You look good" Carol repeated putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Carol!" Tobin said, coming up to face the two.

Carol smiled really big which seemed forced. Daryl noticed but he went along taking his signature scowl off his face and replacing it with a little bit of a calmer expression.

"Hi Tobin"

"You should head out with us some time for gun training" he said with a genuine smile, "You know firsthand what it's like out there and how important gun training is these days."

"That would be lovely." Carol responded, "I don't think I am ready just yet to learn how to use a gun..." She giggled which made Daryl scoff resulting in the two, to look over at him.

"Do you have a problem?" Tobin asked, "I think Carol would grow to be a good shooter if she got the proper practice." Tobin gave one last smile to Carol before going over to mingle with somebody else in the crowded house after seeing the scowl return upon Daryl's face.

"Daryl a word" Carol said practically pulling him out onto the empty deck. He didn't miss the way some of the others looked at them but didn't really care what they thought of him, "What are you doing?" Warol said when she let go of him.

Daryl shrugged, "What?"

"You almost blew my cover"

"So what, you a spy now or some shit?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "I'm being Careful. I'm being prepared... Nobody looks at me for anything besides cooking. I blend into the background and I want to keep it that way"

"It's not who you are" he said as she turned to leave.

"It's who I was" She stated going back into the house clearly done with this conversation.

Daryl was alone on the deck so he just decided to bolt and get out of the whole gathering all together. He knew it was a waste of time. These people weren't ready in case trouble approached those gates and got inside.

Carol stood awkwardly in the house full of people. She plastered on the fakest smile and greeted everyone she passed. She hoped Daryl would have come in to join her again but he never re-entered Deanna's. She knew he wanted to leave but she wanted to spend some time with him. Carol knew if she wanted to right now she could slip out unnoticed. She spotted Rick next to Carl holding Judith and smiled. She knew this place was going to be good for them. It would take a good getting used to but after a while it would be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Carol said goodbye to her family saying she had a headache because she knew they would question her disappearance but the Alexandrians certainly wouldn't. She slowly slipped out the door and headed back to the house half her group split into. As she walked she heard someone walking behind her and she frowned.

Turning around swiftly she faced the little boy, "Sam" she said, "Go back to the party"

"Where are you going?" He asked running to catch up to her, "are you going to steal more guns?"

Carol stopped him in his tracks and kneeled so she was eye level with the boy, "What did I say about mentioning that?"

The boys eyes went wide, "it's just us"

"Head back to Deanna's" She said walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked again eager to know the answer.

"Home" she didn't realize she said that house was her home until after she had said it. Her steps faltered for a second before she continued walking.

"Why?" Gosh Sam was persistent.

"Because I have a headache" Carol said taking a deep breath.

"Can I come with you?"

"No" Carol said blankly.

"Why not?"

"I said no! Sam get out of here!" Carol yelled she watched as the boy frowned and nodded slowly turning around and leaving the woman by herself.

It wasn't until Sam was gone that the tears started spilling, and It didn't take long for her to get to her house and she sat on the steps letting the tears silently slip down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Well this was long over due... I always read fics before and didn't understand how authors couldn't keep with with their stories but now that I am in that position myself I have a new perspective on it... People are busy and life just gets in the way :P anyways enjoy this chapter hopefully I can get the motivation to get another chapter out sooner! Reviews are welcome :) Criticize is welcome as long as it isn't anon hate.

***I do not own TWD or any of its characters***

* * *

Daryl split from Deanna's he nodded towards Michonne who was starting to get tipsy out on the front porch. She nodded back because she completely understood he felt the need to bolt. He was tired and hated the crowds of people. Tomorrow was a big day, he was leaving for a couple days with Aaron to go scouting. It wasn't Daryl's first time outside the walls but it was his first time recruiting people with Aaron. He had no idea who they would encounter or if they were crazy from being out surviving for so long. Daryl decided to check out his bike and make sure everything was okay for the mission tomorrow before heading back to the house assigned to half of his group. He really didn't consider that house a home. Really where ever he was, was considered home when he was little but he felt most a _home_ when he was out in the woods.

The woods had a certain calmness that made Daryl feel at peace with himself. He used the woods to get away from everyone and everything that bothering him at that moment and he always came back feeling a little bit better then when he left. After checking the bike over and making sure everything he needed was there he slowly made his way back to the house enjoying the stars in the sky.

As he got closer to the house steps he noticed Carol was sitting on the steps. He thought it was weird she wasn't still at the party and wondered why she would have left. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw she had her head in her hands and was sobbing. Daryl stopped walking when realizing she was crying, he was still concealed by the darkness that she hadn't noticed him. He watched her for a minute or so wondering what he could do for her when she got up wiping her face and entering the house. Daryl took that as his cue to follow her and maybe find out what's up.

His boots creaked as he entered the house. Daryl closed the door lightly and walked into the living room finding Carol looking at a picture that was hung on the wall. He walked into the room and Carol turned giving him a weak smile.

"Didn't stay at the party?" He said, "Thought you wanted to keep up appearances" he tried to joke.

"I got a headache" Carol lied, "plus the party was nothing after you bolted" She laughed. "I was expecting you to come back and join me"

Daryl's face reddened, "You okay?" He said trying to look her in the eye but she kept avoiding eye contact.

"Ya…" She lied.

"Bull. I can see it in your eyes"

Carol turned away from him, "It's nothing… really." Daryl raised his eyebrows, "Nothing to be worried about, they are just lost memories now..."

"Wanna talk bout it?" Daryl said trying to be sincere.

"No" Carol responded a bit too quickly, "not yet anyways…"

A silence fell upon the two and it was nice. They ended up moving closer to the front window as they were talking and were now looking out at all the stars in the sky. It was getting late into the night and Carol knew Judith would need to be put to sleep soon. She sighed remembering the days when she used to be Judith's care taker. Not anymore though. Carol stayed away from the little girl because just looking at her reminded her of the days at the grove with Tyreese. It reminded her that she has changed so much and is not the woman at the prison anymore. Carol knew she was different because everything felt different. She didn't know how she felt about it but she knew it was something she had never felt before.

"Do you ever wonder how we ended up here?" Carol said breaking the silence.

"What do ya mean?" Daryl said in a confused tone.

"We finally got to a safe place… well safe for now. We have running water, food, shelter but don't you ever just feel like you should have been gone way before this?"

Daryl stayed silent taking in what she had said. Yes. He had thought many times how he was still even alive, and these thoughts started way before the apocalypse. It took him back to the days his old man would get home and he would fear for his life.

"Sometimes I think I should be dead by now and wonder how we all survived" She sighed

"We survived cause we are strong" Daryl said pushing the thoughts about his past away, "We are survivors, we all did unspeakable things but that's how we lived for so long"

"I didn't believe I was strong… before. It took a lot of hardships for me to even realize I had changed. Then one day I just noticed I was stronger."

"Hell, you're the strongest person I know" Daryl said his hair covering his face and the redness that started to creep up.

Carol smiled, "Thanks"

"Going out tomorrow" Daryl said changing the subject, "Don't know how long I'll even be gone for... More than a couple days for sure"

"Promise to stay safe?" Carol asked looking him in the eyes.

Daryl nodded, "Ya, think I got nine lives?"

Carol pressed her lips together, "Mhm… I'd say maybe four-five tops" Her smile was wider then it has been in a long while.

Daryl pushed her shoulder, "What do ya mean only four or five?" He said smirking, "I gotta have at least seven"

Carol shrugged, "oh, I don't know you're a trouble maker Dixon" Carol burst into laughter causing Daryl to laugh too.

They were both still chuckling when Rick walked inside the house with a drowsy Carl and Judith sleeping in his arms. Carl paused to take in that the both of them were actually happy but then shrugged it off and went up stairs for some well deserved sleep. Rick softly bounced Judith admiring the pair as they calmed down from laughing. He walked over to the two and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Glad to see you too smiling. Be careful going out tomorrow" He said to Daryl before walking away, "Good night you two"

After saying good night to Rick, Carol decided she would try to get some sleep tonight. It was mostly because for once she actually felt good. Not just about being in Alexandria but she just had a good feeling radiating off herself and she knew that it was because of that small time she spent with Daryl this evening.

"I'm going to hit the hay" Carol said stretching, "Have a good night. Try and get some sleep" Carol rested her hand on Daryl's then lifted it and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Daryl said almost too quickly. Carol paused and turned to face him, "Meet me at the gates tomorrow before I leave?"

Carol smiled, "I wouldn't miss it Daryl. It's like you don't know me at all" She gave a small laugh then left to get much needed sleep.

Daryl smirked. Carol might think he does not know her but Daryl knows Carol Peletier better than anyone would expect.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! It hasn't even been a month or two this time! I am getting back into the routine of things :) I also updated "Clementine's story" Its a crossover between twd game and tv show so if that's your thing go check it out :P Anyways, it feels nice to update so I hope you enjoy! I found this fluffy and I am not very good at writing fluffy so tell me what you think!**

* * *

Morning came by quicker than Carol expected. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. The light was shining into her makeshift bedroom. There were not enough beds in the two houses provided for the new comers to Alexandria so they used what they had and either paired up or made their own living spaces in a room that used to be relevant before the apocalypse. Carol had what seemed to be an old game room. The TV was still hung up on the wall. Carol took some time a while back to empty it of the old computer that no longer had use and a bulky desk so there would be enough room to put something to use as a bed. It was a small room but Carol could manage despite being the tiniest bit claustrophobic. She then discovered they had a futon available for her and gladly took it even though she hadn't been sleeping properly. Carol yawned getting up and stretching. She then realized she had slept the whole night. Carol felt a little bit more refreshed getting in the much needed sleep.

Carol got up saying good morning to those who were awake and did what seemed to be a morning routine. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before going through her drawers to get out a nice pair of clean clothes. Every morning Carol seemed to go through the same routine it felt like how things were before. It was weird considering this life was pushed away for almost three years. Even the prison hadn't felt the same. Now everything was just there for them but it also made Carol think about how weak they were becoming. Attachment only caused suffering and it would be even worse if they were forced back onto the road for whatever reason. Carol didn't want to get into this morning routine because she feared getting weak, but she was already getting stuck in it anyways.

After getting ready Carol went outside to go see Daryl off on his trip. She smiled thinking of last night how he asked her if she was going to meet him at the gates. She would always meet him at the gates if he wanted her too. Making her way towards the entrance of Alexandria she saw the car in the distance. Aaron and Eric were loading stuff up, well more Aaron because Eric's leg was still recovering but almost fully healed.

"Hello boys" Carol said with a bright smile on her face. The two glanced up from packing and gave her warm smiles.

"Good morning Carol" Aaron said, "Have a good sleep?"

"You know for once I did" Carol softly spoke, "Have you seen Daryl?"

"He should be coming this way soon" Eric responded, "He was just in the garage getting last minute preparations done"

Carol was about to head over to the garage when she heard a familiar rumble of an engine getting closer to the gates. It took her back a bit to see Daryl come around the corner with a motorcycle. It reminded her of all those times on the road she would ride with him and feel the wind her short hair, it reminded her of Merle because the bike Daryl had before was technically his brothers, and it reminded her of the prison and all the times he would go out on a run or just out for a ride and she wouldn't stop worrying until he got back. Carol approached the motorcycle when it came to a stop and saw the way Daryl's eyes lit up when he was on it. He got off it and stood beside Carol.

"Mornin" He said getting off his bike.

"They got you a bike?" Carol questioned in a playful tone, "If I knew a new bike would win your heart I would have gotten you one months ago!" She started giggling.

"Stop" Daryl said in almost a playful way.

"Glad you got a bike" Carol said, "It suits you"

Daryl nodded, "Gunna head out soon"

"Have a safe trip. Please be careful" Carol called out lightly tapping on his shoulder.

Aaron signaled to Daryl that it was time and he got on his bike starting it up. Carol moved close to it and Daryl leaned into her.

"Thought you had to keep up appearances" He whispered.

"I am" Carol responded a little bit confused, "Why?"

"Well, what are people going to say if they see the little house wife hanging around the feral redneck?" He smirked causing Carol to break out a smile.

"What the housewife can't be friends the redneck? In my opinion we make a pretty great team" And on that note Daryl kicked his bike into gear and followed Aaron out into the world. Carol watched them leave and shook her head grinning. Daryl Dixon was full of surprises. As the vehicles faded away into the distance Carol felt a little bit worried for Daryl. She knew he could handle himself but she just always had worries when he left.

"Hey Carol" A woman named Denise said. She walked up to Carol, "You saw the men off on their journey?" Denise was a nice woman but she was very clueless. Carol liked her and they became quick friends but she could see the unpreparedness in the woman. She relied too much on the safe zone and those around her. Carol knew if walkers were to get into Alexandria, Denise would not know how to protect herself.

Carol nodded, "Yup" She turned to face the woman. Denise had a huge smile across her face as she warmly greeted Carol. Denise went to school to be a nurse and held a steady job until having kids then she decided to be a stay at home mom before shit hit the fan. Carol saw her old self in the woman sometimes and she thinks that is what drew her to be Denise's friend.

"You and the redneck are close aren't you?" Denise asked smiling brightly, "You know, in all my life before all of this I would never think people like you guys could be friends. The apocalypse as bad as it is brought most of us together. It made bonds the world before wouldn't even bother to make…"

Carol smiled, "I am glad that we have these bonds because without them we would be nothing. I would be nothing."

"Just before all of this I don't even see how you could find anything in common with that guy… Well I promised some of the girls I would join their book club today! You should join us!"

"I would love to but not today" Carol replied. Carol would have been insulted at what Denise said about her and Daryl, but the woman seemed clueless that she was even insulting her. Carol knew deep down her and Daryl had a connection that no one could take away. They understood each other. Sure in the world before they would probably have never gotten close if they even crossed paths but they would have understood the pain they both went through on a deeper level.

Denise shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself" she walked off into a direction of a couple houses and Carol decided it was best to catch up with Olivia and see what she could help out with over by the storage building. Anything to keep her min occupied.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is another chapter! The beginning to be honest is mostly filler but I am very happy with how the ending turned out! Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

The next couple days were business as usual. The days went on and Carol would go find help cooking or find work with Olivia. She busied herself with work throughout the day but at night her mind would wander. If not having nightmares she was awake thinking about all the people they lost or if Daryl and Aaron were okay. She never managed to get enough sleep and it was starting to be the usual but every morning she would drag herself out of her make shift bed and get ready for the tiring day ahead of her.

There was a lot of shit going around lately. Carol had just found out that Pete was abusing Jessie through her son, Sam. She tried to put up barriers with the boy but he was content with trying to take them down. After Sam realized he was saying too much about his life at home and Carol may have found out about Pete he fled back to his house and Carol followed him. She had reached the door and knocked. After a few minutes Pete answered eyeing her.

"Is Sam home?" She asked in the nicest voice she could muster.

"No" Pete said blank faced, "Jessie ain't home either"

Carol frowned knowing she just watched Sam run into the house. She covered up her frown and said good bye to the man. He quickly shut the door in her face and she made her way back to her house. On the way back to her house Carol's emotions where everywhere. She knew the type of man Pete was. She knew he was controlling and manipulating… She knew that he reminded her of her deceased husband. She automatically had a hatred for Pete even though when she had first met him he seemed like a nice and charming man. Ed was a nice man at first she kept telling herself. Carol knew she couldn't keep this quiet. The person she wanted to tell wasn't even in Alexandria… Carol knew Rick would understand. He knew Ed unlike many of the other people that know her. Rick, Glenn and Daryl are the only ones left that knew the man Ed was… Carl was too young and oblivious to understand what kind of man Ed was at the time but Carol was sure if he wanted he could have put the pieces together, really anyone could have.

After telling Rick he had to kill Pete Carol still felt uneasy. She knew she had to maybe talk to Jessie and get her to leave. That never ended up happening though because the events that happened next happened way too quickly. Deanna's son ended up dying in a run and Tara was seriously injured. This came to a surprise to everyone and quickly the Alexandrians were hit with the reality of this dangerous world. Since Pete is the only person qualified to save Tara's life he is needed desperately to save her. Aside from the tragedies that happened on the run Rick decided to battle it out with Pete and eventually needed to get knocked out before he did something he would regret. Pete probably hates them all by now and Carol feared the worst for Tara if Pete decided to not give her the treatment she needs to survive.

* * *

Carol made her way to Pete's house full knowing what she was going to do. She walked in his house with a casserole offering but left with the satisfaction of making a grown man tremble and feel threatened by her. She felt as if she was standing up to Ed when she grabbed her knife and put it up to Pete's face. She told him to help Tara and if he refused she would kill him. Carol was clever and Pete knew no one would believe him if he told them what Carol had done. Carol felt proud because she knew she would have never done that before but she grew. She was strong.

The next night was even crazier. Two more Alexandrians dead one of them Reg and the other Pete. After the massacre everyone retired to their houses trying to get a sense of what just occurred. It might not be safe within the walls because of the walkers that gained access through father Gabriel. Rick managed to kill the walkers dragging them to where everyone was but who knew how many actually got in. Daryl and Aaron managed to come back safely that night with a man that apparently knew Rick. They showed up just in time to see Rick murder Pete. Carol was glad to see they were okay but they looked tired, dirty, and confused. Rick and the man, Morgan, looked a bit tense but quickly caught up with each other following them back to their house. Carol waited back for Daryl they just stared at each other seeing the pain and tiredness in each other's eyes. These last few days were taking the energy out of everyone.

"You okay?" He said as they walked back to the house slowly. He was filled in with most of what happened while he was gone except for the fact that Pete was abusing Jessie and that Carol full out threatened him. Rick deliberately left that part out knowing Carol wanted to talk to him and vent about everything she was feeling towards that with him. Rick understood why because he has known them for so long. He knew Carol and Daryl have that special bond. It was confirmed that their bond was solid since the moment he watched Daryl run to her in the middle of the woods in front of everyone and hug her. Public affection was not for Daryl. He knew affection in general wasn't Daryl but she must be special to him if he is willing to hug her in front of everyone not having a care in the world except that she had found them.

Carol nodded, "I'm okay. Shaken but okay…" She took a deep breath, "How about you? How was the trip?"

Daryl sighed, "Not good" Carol frowned, "Gotta talk to everyone about this shit… Aaron said to wait until tomorrow but if we don't act now then shit could go down and we might lose it all. We can't… I can't lose another place"

Carol nodded. They started walking back to the house. Carol was about to say something when she sensed someone following them. She looked over to Daryl knowing he sensed it too.

"Walker" He said fully aware there might be more walkers within the walls. Daryl took out his knife and Carol the gun she stole and they waited in the silence waiting for the walker to make noise again. A moan was heard and Carol turned to see a little girl snarling. She had light brown hair, glazed eyes, and a giant gash along her forehead that was all dark and decaying.

Carol stopped at the child walker for only a second before shooting her gun taking her down. Carol lowered her gun blank faced and turned making her way away from the dead little girl and Daryl.

Daryl looked at the girl then back at Carol noting how she showed no emotion at all. Usually when anyone sees a child walker they feel some type of sadness at the poor life that was lost but she looked almost empty. This wasn't the Carol he knew. He waited listening to the silence just to make sure there weren't any more walkers lurking around but heard nothing so he quickly jogged to catch up with Carol.

She flinched back when he touched her arm and he pulled back almost as if he got burned.

"You okay?" He asked for the second time this night.

She shrugged her voice was unsteady, "I don't think I will ever be" Daryl kept his gaze on her while she looked off into the darkness, "Daryl I'm trying… I really am, but I don't know what to do anymore." Her voice cracked at the end and tears began to fall.

Daryl froze looking at her crying, "It's gunna to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. We got each other" His face was red but he was hiding it with his bangs.

They reached the house and Carol said she needed some time so she was going to stay outside for a couple minutes. Daryl nodded and went inside nodding at Rick as he rocked sleeping Judith. Rick nodded back motioning for Daryl to come over to him. Daryl went over as Rick was laying Judith down.

"Rules are going to change around here" Rick said, "These people aren't safe… and not only from walkers"

Daryl agreed knowing what people can do in what the world is now. Daryl told Rick that him and Aaron wanted to call everyone together tomorrow and that it was big news and Rick nodded taking it all in.

"Deanna is taking time off from everything … She needs time to grieve" Rick announced, "After everything that has happened I don't blame her"

Rick paused and Daryl chimed in, "Why did Pete do what he did tonight?" He knew Pete stole Michonne's katana and killed Reg but he didn't know the exact reason why.

Rick looked confused, "Did Carol not tell you?" Daryl shook his head, "I assumed she would and that's why I held it off when telling you everything before…"

"Rick what's going on? What happened?" He was anxious to know because he was just talking to Carol but she didn't mention what happened once. She didn't even bring it up at all. Did something happen with her?

"Pete was abusing Jessie" Rick stated, "Carol figured it out after talking to Sam… She told me to kill him and I honestly thought about doing it before he went and killed Reg. Deanna knew all along what he was doing but didn't do anything about it and Jessie just dealt with it. Something had to be done"

Daryl took a deep breath, "Bastard deserved everything coming to him then." He seemed angry as he swiftly left Rick and moved towards the front door with purpose. He stepped outside finding Carol sitting down looking into the sky. He didn't even wait for her to turn around before speaking, "Did he hurt the boys too?"

"No.. I take it Rick told you about Pe-" Carol said standing up then Daryl interrupted her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daryl. Sam told me he wanted a gun and when I asked him why he said it was for someone to protect themselves with… Not himself though It all made sense when I went after him and Pete answered the door"

"You went to talk to him? Alone?"

"I was chasing after Sam. Why do you care?" Carol said defensively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"I don't know"

"What if he were to have hurt you when you went to talk to him? Should have taken someone with you." He sounded annoyed and it was pissing Carol off.

"Daryl I can take care of myself. For Christ's sake I went to his house just yesterday all by myself and threatened to kill him unless he took care of Tara!"

Then it was silent. A knife could have cut through the silence as Daryl just stared at Carol. Carol realized she had said more than she wanted to but it was too late now.


	6. Chapter 6

**My muse was great then about a week after posting that last chapter my motivation to do anything was gone. It became a hassle to even turn my computer on... I apologize for that and hopefully writing this will get my motivation moving! To be honest I am not feeling this fic anymore... Maybe the fact that I have read millions of Alexandria based fics that it is just getting old reading the same concepts over again! I don't know for sure but I might start writing an Au fic and post it when this one wraps up :P anyways if you are still reading and sticking with this fic enjoy :) Reviews are much appreciated!**

* * *

"You did what?" He finally asked in disbelief. The woman in front of him was always surprising him.

"He refused to go help Tara so I went over to his house and threatened him." She said much quieter the second time.

"How?" Daryl said still not believing what he was hearing.

"I put a knife to his throat." She mumbled, "I told him no one would think twice about why I killed him If I just said he was going to hurt me. I told him no one would believe him if he told anyone what I did…" She kept her head down but when Daryl didn't answer she looked up and to her surprise he was smiling.

All he said was, "I'm proud of you"

"Why?" Carol questioned, "I've turned cold. I threatened a man with a knife. I would have never done that before" She shook her head. Daryl was speechless. "I didn't think I was strong. Even after everything that happened. Sure I said I grew stronger but in reality I didn't believe myself. After talking to Pete I realized how much he reminded me of Ed… I knew how he worked, I knew how to stop him in a way I never could with Ed until he died. I did to him what I dreamed of doing to Ed…"

"You are the strongest person I know" Daryl said straight-faced. It was true. Daryl looked up to Carol because of her transformation since her husband died. She is not afraid of her abuser anymore. Carol could easily walk up to Ed, if he were still alive and hurt him like he hurt her without a passing glance, but Daryl? Daryl was still afraid of his dad even if the son of a bitch was dead. If Daryl slept through the night his dreams were turned into nightmares staring his own Pa.

"You keep telling me that but do you really believe it?"

"Hell ya" Carol smiled feeling much better then she had just moments ago.

They stayed on the porch as the night wore on. They both knew they should be going to get rest with the heavy days ahead of them but neither made the move to leave.

"Hey Carol?" Daryl said breaking the silence

"Ya?"

"I was gunna stop him... Back at the quarry." He kept his eyes down and spoke softly a side of Daryl only Carol knew.

"Daryl what are you talking about? Stop who?" Carol was confused. Daryl was bringing back the days of the quarry that really no one talked about anymore because of all the familiar faces that are not around and are too painful to bring up.

"Your shit face husband. I was going to stop him, say somethin, do somethin... anything."

"Daryl I still don't understand what you are saying."

"I'm saying I was gunna do something but then pussied out because Merle told me what happens between other people isn't any of our business."

Carol was dead silent. She thought back to her days at the quarry mainly before Rick reunited with his family.

"I followed in Merle's footsteps and I wish I hadn't because the next morning we all saw the bruises... I let him hurt you when I knew it was wrong... We all knew it was wrong but no one did anything about it. Each day looking at that fucker staring at you and your girl made me sick. Deep down I was ready to do something but then Shane came an... Then the walkers."

"Daryl" Carol said, "You didn't know me then...you didn't know Ed, or... Soph"

"I didn't know him but I still knew him. My old man was the exact same. A lying filthy excuse for a father and husband. Just the fact that no one did anything but still knew about it pissed me off… If Shane didn't step up I would have."

"I guess that's why I did it then." Carol stated.

"What?"

"That's why I went to Pete alone, twice, and threatened him. Because everyone knows what is going on but no one tries to stop it. I didn't want Jessie turning out like the woman I was. I didn't want it to get to the point where he was going to hurt the boys and no one would do anything but stare. I couldn't let that happen."

"You did right by me" Daryl said, "And if anyone tries to say otherwise then I'll set 'em straight. I mean it"

"Thanks" Carol said looking up into the sky feeling much better.

"You tell Rick yet?" Daryl said eyeing her.

"No" Carol said, "I wouldn't know where to start..."

"You gunna? I mean ya don't have to but He can't say anythin considerin he killed the man"

Carol nodded, "If I get the time maybe I will but we have a big next couple days… Better get some sleep"

"You're tellin me" Daryl said, "With the shit I saw I won't be able to sleep tonight" The hundreds of walkers banging against the cramped car would deffinitely be in Daryl's dreams tonight. Also the men who could have rigged that trap up. They were a serious problem that was not to be left like the Governor situation. Daryl was not letting more people die.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carol asked, "I am all ears"

"No… You need rest. Telling everyone tomorrow anyways. I am going to stay out here a bit longer."

Carol nodded, "Okay. Try and get some sleep tonight, for me?" She said placing her hand on his arm hesitant to let go.

"We'll see"

"Good night Daryl" She said yawning.

"Night" He responded with looking off into the night. He could feel that shit was about to go down and just hoped they got the safe zone prepared because he couldn't stand to lose it or anymore people.


	7. Chapter 7

**To be perfectly honest I am sorry for updating so late... I changed shifts with my job to afternoons and its honestly so tiring. I have the same schedule everyday that sadly does not include writing... I am off afternoons in a couple weeks but until then there is a chance I won't be updating. Sorry.**

* * *

"This shit is serious" Daryl said looking towards Rick and the others that came for this urgent meeting. Maggie was there taking notes to give to Deanna who was on leave because of everything that happened the day before. Some people chose not to come to this meeting that was generally open for everyone because they were too over whelmed with everything that has happened. From Alexandria, Aaron, Eric Tobin, Bruce, and Francine were attending the meeting and from Rick's group Abraham, Eugene, Michonne, Maggie , Carol, Glenn, Daryl, and Rick himself were present. Morgan decided to show up but was still seen as a new comer by most except Rick, Carl, and Michonne who knew him on a whole other level.

Daryl and Aaron told their story with Morgan's word to back them up. Everyone was shocked but Daryl felt the situation was not getting taken as serious as he felt it was.

"What if these guys spot our walls? They could be in here and we ain't got no protection and shit. We need to start prepping for this" Daryl said getting frustrated, "Aaron tell them" He nudged Aaron who quickly stepped up.

"I agree with Daryl that what we found was indeed terrible. It was the worst thing I've seen out there so far… That's saying a lot"

"But what more can we do?" Tobin said, "We are already building the walls stronger. What more can we do?" he repeated. Daryl scoffed and Aaron gave him a look. Aaron went to explain but Carol chimed in silencing him. Daryl knew how bad some people could be and the apocalypse brought out the worst in some people. It didn't matter what your job was before the turn because even the people with the least dangerous jobs have become the most dangerous people.

"We can all learn how to use weapons." Carol said speaking up. She was still playing her housewife act and it made Daryl roll his eyes, "Everyone should carry a weapon with them. We should also get trained with them and on how to deal with this."

"What about children?" Francine asked innocently, "We can't just give them weapons. Are we training them to be child soldiers?"

Carol paused but Rick answered interrupting her, "No. The smaller children should not have to be put through this."

"Rick" Carol scolded, "They need to learn. What if something happens?"

Rick looked at her, "No" he didn't show any emotion, "We need to let these kids have a chance to be kids. Giving them a gun will harden them like this world will eventually do to them. We can have a plan where all the children should meet up in case of trouble"

Everyone nodded except Carol. Daryl saw the way she was getting unhinged but he understood where Rick was coming from. Carl had to grow up far too quickly wasting away his childhood running and in fear. Carl wasn't the same little boy he was back at the quarry he has done and saw way too much in the following years.

"Rick" Carol called out her voice shaky, "You know what could happen if these children are unprepared and something happens"

Tobin eyed the meek woman, "'scuse me ma'am. I think Rick has a point. We need to let these kids be kids for as long as they can"

Carol looked at the man and put on a fake smile for a brief moment, "Have you had any children Tobin?"

"No ma'am" He said, "Never got the chance"

"Well I did. I can tell you first hand I would rather have my daughter alive and hardened then like how we left her, unprepared and dead." On that note Carol turned around and left everyone after giving Rick one last glance.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tobin asked, "I wasn't aware she had a daughter"

Rick nodded, "She will be fine" He frowned, "she just needs space is all"

The meeting continued but no one noticed Eric had slipped out after Carol left and was following her. He watched as she rounded the side of the house she was living in and slowly sat down with her back to the house. Eric limped closer to her and the way she stiffened gave it away she knew someone was there.

"Daryl I don't want to hear it" She said not even glancing Eric's way.

"Well I'm not Daryl" He chuckled causing Carol to look over surprised, "So I guess you are going to listen" He stood in front of her awkwardly unsure if he should sit down with her or just stand there.

"Sorry" Carol muttered

"It's okay. I can see how Daryl would want to check on you" He smiled. After a moment he decided to sit down beside her.

"Oh really?" Carol asked giving a small smirk.

"Yes. Daryl always goes to check in on you after they come back from those missions. Plus he does have a soft spot for you. Aaron noticed it. Are you okay?" Erin asked sincerely. "Losing someone is never by any means good, especially a child. I know I don't have any kids of my own but I know the pain of loss. You aren't alone on this."

"Thanks" Carol said, "I think about my daughter everyday"

"Daryl told me she was lost… I'm really sorry about that" Carol looked at the man and didn't see pity like she had seen in everyone else she talked about her daughter with.

"Yes but It was way worse than that." She would have never opened up about this to anyone but somehow she really did want to open up to Eric, "We were separated in a herd and she ran off. Rick went to get her but it was complicated and we ended up losing her. That still wasn't the worst part" Carol never really opened up to anyone about that day because it was too soon to mention it at the time and too painful later on. Carol felt safe with Eric because of the way he reassuringly speaks to her and doesn't speak down to her. "We were at a farm. Maggie's father's farm and at the time he didn't believe in killing walkers so they put them in a barn. I guess one of his men found… her. They put her in the barn and we spent days looking for her." Carol's voice broke, "Everyone was tired, we weren't on good terms, and they wanted to move on. Even I gave up on finding her. Only Daryl had hope they would find her"

"You gave up on finding your daughter?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"I did. Daryl gave me hope though. He searched so hard for her… Well one day there was a fight and the barn doors were open. I still remember after the gun shots stopped one last walker came out of that barn and it was her."

Eric put his hand on her shoulder, "I ran for her. I wanted to hold my daughter even if she wasn't the same anymore. I knew she was gone but I... I didn't want to believe it. Daryl grabbed me, held me. If he didn't I would be gone."

"That is truly horrible. I understand where you were going with the kids handling weapons. I am on your side definitely. These kids might not be ready for guns but knives will go a long way if taught how to use them properly.

Carol nodded.

* * *

About half an hour after the group noticed Eric was missing Eric and Carol had both appeared in the room and joined the meeting once again.

Rick briefly stopped talking to acknowledge their presence then continued, "We need to act fast because they could come to the gates any day. We could even go unnoticed by them but I would rather not take the chance."

"Sasha will stay on watch but we will need more people and create shifts" Glenn piped up, "We did that… before we got here so one of us can create a schedule or something"

Carol sat back down in a seat near the back and contently listened to Rick and Glenn explain some of the ways they had survived since the end. Most of the Alexandrians were amazing they had gone through so much. Many of the Alexandrians were in the safezone since the apocalypse so they knew the world was bad but they had no idea how terrible it really was.

"Aaron and I ain't going to go out anymore… at least until this shit blows over" Daryl said, "Ain't worth it. We could bring em right back here and not know it"

Rick nodded, "We should have meetings like this every couple days. It could really help us be prepared." Everyone stood signalling that the meeting was over. After everyone slowly piled out of the building to get on with their days Carol approached Rick who was waiting back making sure everyone left.

"Rick" Carol called out getting his attention, "I can do what I was doing at the prison"

He looked at her a sighed, "You want to teach the children how to survive?"

Carol nodded, "I don't have to teach them how to use guns if the other parents don't want me too. I can teach them about knives. I am willing to spend time teaching these kids. Learning how to handle a knife will help them survive Rick."

"What if their parents don't agree with this? You gunna teach them behind their backs like at the prison?" He questioned.

"We make the parents understand" Carol said in a hardened tone, "If worst comes to worst then yes. If they ask me about it I will be honest."

"Will you?" He asked scoffing. Carol frowned did Rick really think she was a liar? She had never lied to Rick about everything at the prison. Sure she has an almost fake identity here in the safezone but that was for a complete other reason. She wasn't lying to hurt anyone, she was lying so that she could blend in with these people and become invisible.

"I was honest with you about Karen and David. You asked me and I answered you honestly."

Rick nodded, "I trust you. But if you become in charge of this," He waved his arms at her, "This cover of yours is going to get blown away. Everyone will know who you really are"

"I learned how to use a knife to survive that doesn't mean I have to change the way I act. I let them underestimate me sunshine"

Rick smiled, "I trust you will teach them good then? Nothing too advanced or pushing them to become adults?"

Carol nodded, "Ask the other parents first. See what they want but stress that the children really need to learn this stuff especially with the shit that could go down"

Rick nodded and then left her alone in the building or so she thought. Carol turned to leave when a figure in the doorway caught her attention.

"You taught the kids back at the prison?" Daryl asked, "I never knew that" He stepped into the room and she stared at him. He waited for her listening in on what her and Rick were talking about.

"I did. When I went and read to the children I would teach them things here and there. It was a secret until Carl saw me one day. He told Rick and well just after that I was gone so I guess it wouldn't have mattered what he did"

"At least you tried" Daryl said, "No one was thinking about the kids survival as much as you were. I stand by ya. The kids deserve a chance" He smiled for a brief second and it made Carol smile.

"Thank you Daryl. That means a lot to me"


	8. Chapter 8

As the weeks went on the people in Alexandria trained for what was to come. No one really knew if these so called wolves would even reach the Alexandria gates but they weren't going to sit around and wait for them too unprepared. Basic gun training was held for all the adults where they would learn the basics of guns and how to use them. As the adults would train with weapons Carol taught the kids how to safely use knives and protect themselves.

At first some parents were cautious about the decisions made regarding the kids but soon realized they wanted what was best for their children and agreed to let Carol train them. She never gave up her homemaker disguise because blending in with the background was something she felt was best for her right now. Every so often Tobin would pressure her to take lessons with gun training because she never went out instead staying with the children. Carol politely declined his offer stating that she just wasn't ready for guns. Carol knew eventually they would figure out she could use a gun but she just wasn't ready to tell these people who she really was, not yet.

The safe zone also planned meetings regularly to make sure everything was okay. They planned out meet up spots in case something were to go south and had everyone fully prepared and educated on what to do like how children would practice fire drills in school to prepare if such a thing would ever occur. They were stepping up their game ready for whatever the world threw at their feet.

Most of the group finally felt like they belonged with these people. Sure they still aren't really used to eating full portions or sleeping on comfortable beds but for once they actually felt pretty safe. It felt like the prison without the fear of the walls falling letting the dead inside.

Carol finished up teaching the kids for the day and headed to Aaron's place. It has become almost like a daily thing at Aaron and Eric's for Carol to go over and hangout. She had really taken a liking to them and they certainly took a liking to her. She had always liked the company of the two men and one day they just asked her to join them and Daryl to dinner. Carol thought it was sweet they would ask her considering she was keeping her distance from the Alexandrians. The two men saw right through her disguise and she trusted them enough to show her real self around them. Aaron was watching their group for awhile before he approached them so Carol figured he saw her in action. He knew full well that she could use a gun and had pretty good aim but decided against telling Deanna after they met up to see if their interviews matched up with what he saw. Out of everyone in the safe zone besides her group she trusted them most. Daryl was always with Aaron and Eric. He had a special bond with the two and was really starting to warm up to the safe zone. They encouraged him to try just like Carol had many months ago.

Carol knocked on the door and waited patiently listening to a pair of footsteps approached the other side of the door. The door swung open and Carol smiled.

"Hey Daryl"

He nodded and muttered a hello.

"They back yet?" She asked stepping into the house.

"No one's back yet from training" He said averting his gaze.

"Oh" Carol said surprised, "Well if everyone is still training then why are you here?"

"Needed to leave" He said, "Wouldn't have been good if I stayed" He moved into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?" Carol said sitting beside him.

He sighed, "Not important."

"With an Alexandrian?" Carol asked knowing the answer because she knew him better then he thought. He nodded. Carol put her legs up on the couch and pulled them close to her chest.

"I didn't start it. One of the other women did and I just finished it"

The fight was with a woman named Sarah. She was complaining the whole time about how she shouldn't be handling a gun because it was just a waste of time for everyone. She started hassling Aaron who was trying his best to teach her the proper way to shoot her gun. Daryl got mad and tried to explain how everything they were doing was to prepare for what was outside the walls of the safe zone but she didn't want to hear it. Instead, Sarah started talking bad about Carol. She thought it wasn't fair Carol got to teach the kids and skip out on gun training. Daryl lost it. Carol knew a lot more then she was letting these people in on and they did not have a right to talk about her like that. After making a huge scene Rick dragged him aside and told him it was best if he stopped and just went back to the safe zone to relax. He didn't object to that leaving quickly.

"They will learn soon that Pookie doesn't play well with others" she said smirking.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Daryl said raising his eyebrow.

"It means what I said Daryl" She said with a slight chuckle, "You don't play very well with others"

"S'not true. I get along fine with other people" He said defensively turning his body towards her on the couch.

"Not at first" Carol replied, "You fought with almost everyone." She noticed the almost distant look he had on his face and added, "But hey, once you warm up to these people you will be as tight knit as you are with all of us"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Carol said reassuringly, "but honestly who knows how much time we have with these people…"

"That's why we are doing what we are doing" Daryl said a bit harsher, "To be able to have more time. To survive"

"Some of these people are too far gone. They won't be able to survive out there if something goes wrong." Carol said defensively, "Something will go wrong. Something always goes wrong…"

Then to Carol's surprise Daryl did something that was very out of character. Daryl actually moved towards her. Usually Daryl would shy away from others or leave a certain amount of space between himself and another person but he actually moved closer to her on the couch which got Carol's attention.

"Nothing is going to go wrong" He said staring at her, "We don't even know if the wolves know we exist… They will probably stay where they are and not venture too far out to where we are."

"If not the wolves someone else."

He placed his hand on her arm, "we are also getting prepared just in case. Not just for the wolves but anyone or anything. Sure people are going to die but that's the way of life right now and we are doing our best to protect the ones we love"

He could hear her voice breaking, "Daryl I can't go through that again"

"What?"

"Losing any more people. I.. I can't handle it" Carol was at a breaking point that almost everyone had felt in some sort of way. Death surrounded them in every way possible. Carol didn't want to see anyone else die. She didn't want to see her family ripped to pieces by walkers or gruesomely murdered by other people. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"So what are you gunna do? Run away?" He took his hand off her arm and quickly stood up, "That where you were going back at the church? Couldn't handle it so you wanted to split without even tellin anyone you were leavin?" he was seething mad now. Daryl was saying everything he was thinking since he stopped Carol from leaving back at the church, "You were gunna leave us. You were gunna leave me? Judith? After all we went through?"

"Daryl-" She tried but he interrupted her.

"Don't Daryl me. You want to leave? Fine. Don't expect me to go lookin for ya." He started pacing around and stopped right in front of her face. "I was going to go out" He whispered inches from her face, "I was gunna go find you after Rick told me what he did. We all got separated after that but I knew as soon as he told me I was going to find you and bring you back there." He pointed his finger in her face, " maybe what he did was right. " Daryl was mad but his facial expression was hurt. She didn't know how much she meant to him.

Carol closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard him turn and pause before stomping out of the house and slamming the door as he left. She opened her eyes and looked towards the direction he left and was shocked to see Aaron. She hadn't even heard him enter but by the look on his face she knew he heard everything. They just stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes no one making an effort to move.

He finally broke eye contact and moved to walk towards her but she took a step back. Her emotions were over flowing, hitting past the limit and she wanted an escape. She didn't care that Aaron heard what they were talking about She just didn't want to speak to him at all. She managed to finally push past him and exited the house ignoring his calls for her to come back.

* * *

**An: Honestly I have no excuse for the lack of updating other then I am lazy. My muse is dying and only agrees with me sometimes as weird as that sounds. I miss the days where I updated every week but sadly it just isn't working out that way. **

**I promise after this fic is done no more WIPs for me. I plan on finishing whatever I have before posting it. That way I can do an every week type thing. Anyways all the follows and favs on this story is great and your reviews mean the most to me. To who ever is still sticking with me you guys are great :)**

**I hope to update soon. If anyone has any ideas or something they would like to see in this fic please leave a review or PM me! I'd love to hear suggestions!**


	9. Chapter 9

Carol took a deep breath as she walked right out the gates of Alexandria. She felt like she was going to be sick. He didn't understand how she was feeling especially after everything that had happened to her. She knew he was angry but his words still cut deep.

_"I was gunna go find you after Rick told me what he did."_

Carol wandered around the gates before getting the courage to venture farther with only her knife in hand. All she could think about was Daryl's face as he yelled. It wasn't the anger that bothered her but the hurt. He looked like she had just stabbed him in the back and left him to die.

_" maybe what he did was right."_

Carol knew Daryl was right. She wasn't supposed to be there with everyone. She was cold. She was dangerous. She wasn't the woman she was just a couple years ago, she was something different. Carol heard a walker not too far away but didn't pay much attention to it. She was focused on getting as far away from the safe zone as she could get. Rick was wrong taking her back with open arms, she thought. Once she thought she was far enough away she sat with her back against a tree stump and stared up at the sky.

Twigs breaking got her attention. She looked up to find the walker that was trailing behind her had finally caught up to her. She didn't even bother to get up from her spot as she watched it slowly limp closer to her. It hadn't noticed her but she knew it soon would and she would have to do something. The walker was a woman about her height and extremely skinny. She was wearing torn up clothes and looked like she had just turned. She wasn't as corroded like the other ones were. She looked almost fresh. Carol studied the woman as she snarled and twitched but what really caught her attention was the W on her forehead.

The walker suddenly turned having found Carol but she made no move to get up. She watched as it got just inches away desperately trying to get at her when all of a sudden a blade came out of nowhere slicing the walker right in half. The halves fell to the ground and Carol looked up to see Michonne standing in front of her holding out her hand. Carol didn't take it.

"Are you crazy?" Michonne said.

Carol got up refusing Michonne's help. She straightened her flowery sweater and stared at the woman.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop acting this way" Michonne replied, "You almost just died."

"So what?" Carol responded, "No one would even notice I was gone."

"I would. Everyone back at Alexandria would… Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Carl, _Daryl_ They would all know."

"How long were you following me for?" Carol asked a bit irritated.

"Since you left Aaron's" She replied coldly, "I could hear Daryl yelling I was going to see what all the fuss was about when he all but bolted out of Aaron's. He looked hurt. Then you basically run out too. I knew something was up and since you were going outside the walls I followed to make sure you were okay."

"Why didn't you just come out sooner?" Carol asked. She was being followed but because she was so absorbed in everything she didn't even hear Michonne.

"Because I knew you wanted to be alone. I wanted to give you space… Carol what happened?"

"Nothing important" Carol said playing off how she really felt.

"Nothing important?" Michonne questioned, "Nothing important my ass. Daryl was screaming, you ran out here by yourself and almost let yourself get torn apart by a walker. What gives?"

"I can't handle this anymore" Carol finally said after a moment of silence, "I can't handle any of this."

"You're strong. You always have been. You can get through this but you can't do it alone. Pushing people away won't get you anywhere" Michonne said straight faced. Michonne knew that first hand and wanted to make sure Carol understood.

"You don't understand Michonne" Carol took a deep breath, "I've changed"

"We all have" the warrior said gently touching Carol's arm, "No one is the same person anymore"

"I just… It's getting harder to deal with it every day"

"We can get through this but we can only get passed it if we do it together."

Carol nodded, "After everything at the prison I just feel so alone sometimes. You guys can even be in the same room as me but I still feel alone."

"Are you being serious?" She asked smirking, "We all accepted what you did. We forgive you and Daryl welcomed you back with open arms… Literally."

"What?" Carol asked obliviously.

"He ran into your arms. He obviously cares more about you then you originally thought"

Carol shook her head, "What Daryl and I have is something different but it's not what you think" They were both outsiders in the beginning. Daryl was the feral redneck while Carol was the battered housewife. They were complete opposites brought together because the world had gone to shit.

"No one ever told me how you two got so close… I know you guys met after all of this" Michonne waved her hands around, "I also know you were together from the start with some of the others but how did you two get so _close_?"

Carol paused, "After Merle was gone Daryl was really angry. Everyone avoided making too much conversation with him… If you pushed his buttons the wrong way he would have stomped your ass"

"You are still talkin about our Daryl right? Seems so weird how different we were at the start…"

Carol nodded and continued, "Daryl was an outsider and after my husband died I was too. I was a meek housewife that didn't even know how to protect herself."

"But look at who you are now" Michonne said, "You are one hell of a woman. So how exactly did the housewife get so close with the angry redneck?" Michonne pressed wanting to know the answer.

"Well I guess we bonded after my daughter went missing" Carol looked at Michonne trying to gage her reaction but her expression didn't change. Michonne put her hand on Carol's arm so she continued, "Daryl spent days trying to find her. That's when he started getting closer to everyone. He was so hopeful that he would find her; he even got shot in the process. But in the end Daryl and I were still outsiders. On the road everyone had someone close to them. Family or lovers… Daryl and I? We had no one. I didn't have Sophia and he didn't have Merle. So we grew together, I pulled him into the group when he tried to pull away and he helped me after my daughter…"

"I had a son" Michonne said after Carol told her story. "You don't get over the death of a child" They heard a twig snap so they scanned the trees looking for any sign of walkers but there was none.

"How old was he?" Carol asked

"Three and yours?"

"Twelve"

"There isn't a day where you don't think about them" Michonne said, "None of us know how much time we have left…"

"I can't lose anyone else" Carol expressed…

"Is that what you were fighting about?"

"Not exactly… Back at the church just before Daryl and I disappeared I was getting ready to leave."

Michonne stared at her in disbelief.

"I was packing my things and I was leaving. I didn't want to lose anyone else I thought if I just left then It would hurt less the n watching anyone else die. Daryl found me getting the car ready but then all the stuff with the hospital and Beth happened so we never really spoke about my intentions… He told me wanted to look for me after I left but then the prison and everything after that was just a mess. It was the worst I've seen him in, in such a long time."

"Tell me about it" Michonne said, "That is the loudest I have ever heard him yell. I heard the last part of what he was saying and then he was leaving and it seems to me like he's hurt. Daryl cares deeply for you Carol. He is hurt you thought of leaving, leaving him. From what you told me without you Daryl would have had a hard time getting as close as he did with this group. You helped him come out of this shell and then told him to his face that you wanted to leave him. He got mad because he couldn't stand the fact that you wanted to leave him."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Daryl thinks I have gone cold. He hates me"

Michonne snorted, "Daryl said that our of anger. He didn't mean it… He couldn't have meant it. He thinks so highly of you"

"And how do you know this?"

"He talked about you sometimes when we went out looking for the Governor… He said really good things about you. I knew then and there the bond between you guys was something special. One silly fight isn't worth losing him"

"I know" Carol said, "He isn't going to want to talk to me when I get back"

"Not at first knowing Dixon, but he will come around. I mean he just got mad over you leaving him I don't think he would want to leave you. Also how you wanted to leave? It's not worth it. Trust me being alone out there is not as fun as it may seem. After the prison I was thinking about going off again but I changed my mind. It isn't worth it especially because of all the people we have waiting back there for us. Going off isn't worth it if it means leaving your family behind" Michonne was interrupted when snarls would be heard in the distance. It sounded like a couple walkers were coming closer and the two decided it would be best to just head back and avoid them.

Carol felt calmer after talking with Michonne. They connected on a new level and she felt like her relationship with the warrior just got stronger. Carol knew she couldn't leave these people. Like Michonne was about to say they were family to her. They would always be family to her no matter what.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I adore Michonne. The show for sure needs to have scenes with these two! I don't know when I will post next but lets hope it is soon :) Please leave a review or even a suggestion/idea that you would like to see in this fic. Thanks 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a shorter chapter. I know it is very short but I wanted to cut it off at a certain point. I have most of the next chapter written so hopefully I will get caught up! Hope you enjoy this please if you have suggestions or ideas just PM me or leave a review :) **

* * *

Daryl almost ran out of the house after yelling at Carol. He walked right past Aaron knowing he heard everything. He knew what he said was harsh but what Carol was thinking of doing cut him deep. He didn't want her to leave because he had just got her back. Daryl didn't want to think about what could have happened if she wasn't alive in the tombs or if she hadn't found them after Terminus. He didn't want to think about living in Alexandria without her. Daryl came to some sort of terms of how he felt regarding Carol and her wanting to leave without even considering or confiding in him just set him off.

Daryl walked farther away listening to Aaron cry out for Carol to return. He cautiously looked back hoping she wasn't coming to talk to him because he couldn't bear to hear what she had to say. Once at the other side of Alexandria he sat down beside the wall and took a deep breath. The short walk somehow calmed him down and now he was just focusing on what he had said to Carol when he was seething with anger.

_"Don't Daryl me. You want to leave? Fine. Don't expect me to go lookin for ya."_

Who was Daryl kidding? He would always go looking for her no matter what. If she were to leave that day back at the church, he would have gone looking for her. Not a lot of people were in Alexandria at the moment because everyone was out training for the next couple hours. Every once in a while someone was to come take a look around Alexandria just to make sure the people who stayed behind were okay but other than that most of the safe zone was out. Daryl still couldn't get what he said to Carol out of his mind.

_" maybe what he did was right. "_

Daryl watched Aaron looking around down the street hoping that he wouldn't see him but today wasn't his lucky day. Aaron slowly made his way over to him and sat down leaning against the large metal wall holding Alexandria together.

"Was that about what happened with Sarah?" Aaron asked, "Because she was being very difficult today and after you left she couldn't keep her mouth shut. I made an excuse to leave and get away from that chaos…"

"No" Daryl replied, "Nothin to do with her"

"You okay?"

"Been better" he said

"Thinking about what you said to Carol?" He guessed. From the way Daryl looked at him Aaron knew he was right. When Daryl slightly nodded he continued, "You know it will be okay"

"How much did you hear?" Already knowing the answer… He wished these people would just stay out of his business.

"Basically everything… Not that I was eavesdropping though" Aaron had gotten fairly close to Daryl since the group arrived at Alexandria, "Your relationship with her intrigues me, along with every other person in Alexandria"

"How?" Daryl didn't understand the Alexandrians. They always wanted to know everyone else's business. Daryl and Carol were just friends but everyone was trying to get into their business. Daryl saw the looks some of the women would give him when he was around her. It was as if they were questioning why the angry redneck would even consider spending time with Carol. Daryl knew their relationship was something else, even his group knew their relationship was special but why couldn't the Alexandrians wrap their heads around this?

"Well from your appearance and how you acted when you first got here compared to how Carol acts, we just wonder" Aaron noticed Daryl was getting mad so he clarified, "You two are an unlikely pair that has clearly gotten very close. We want to know your story"

"My story?" Aaron sounded crazy. What story? There wasn't anything to tell…

"How you too got so close… The story behind it" Aaron repeated

"There isn't anything to tell ya" Daryl said speaking his mind.

"You know all those people have are stories… Stories of the past, present or what they hope for the future. Stories keep the faith up here."

"They can pick some other story to tell then…"

Aaron laughed, "Well suit yourself, but you do know if they don't get a story then they will just make something up to gossip about. Plus it doesn't help that you bitched out Sarah because she was complaining about Carol. It will just make them talk even more because of how you completely lashed out."

Daryl grunted. "fine by me" He didn't care about what those people gossiped about. He was just focused on surviving a world surrounded by dead. A moment passed and they watched as everyone that was learning survival skills came flooding back through the gates of Alexandria. Aaron said he was going to check on Eric and left him alone. He scanned the crowd and spotted Rick walking towards him.

"You okay now?" Rick asked knowing how mad he was getting over a comment towards Carol.

"Sure" Daryl said dismissively, "Did Carol go out there with you guys after I left?"

Rick shook his head, "Nope but Sarah sure had a lot to say after you left. You gotta thank Tara though. Guess she was tired of Sarah running her mouth so she gave her an earful. Carol wasn't supposed to come out… why you can't find her?"

"Something like that"

"I'm sure she will turn up"

Daryl grunted. "See ya round. Got stuff to do" He got up from his spot against the wall and made his way back to Aarons place. He was disappointed but also relieved at the same time to find out Carol hadn't come back to Aaron's yet. He was relieved because he didn't know how he could look her in the eyes and not feel something. She would have been gone if he hadn't went after her that day back at the church and he didn't even want to think about what would have happened if she did..


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait but this idea just sort of hit me out of no where. I am glad I found the right direction to go in with this story so hopefully I will update sooner :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Daryl had dinner at Aarons like he did every week but one thing was missing. He wasn't sure if Carol didn't show up because of what he said or if something was wrong. Daryl hadn't seen Carol since he stormed off on her but he understood why she wouldn't want to be around him.

After dinner he left Aaron's and made his way back to the house he shared to look over what he might need for an upcoming recruiting mission when he ran into Michonne.

"Seen Carol?" He asked

"You haven't seen her?" Daryl shook his head.

"I caught up with her outside the walls but before we came back in she told me she wanted to take a walk around the wall since it was so quiet… You sure you haven't seen her?"

"Nope…"

"Maybe we both missed her" Michonne exclaimed, "She must be somewhere"

Daryl said goodbye to Michonne and continued going to the house. Carol was mad at him. She needed her space so he was going to give it to her at least after he apologized. Daryl knew he was being too hard on her, but at that moment he felt so betrayed that it just slipped out. If she didn't want to take his apology he understood completely but he really hoped that she would. Daryl got some things packed while thinking about how he could apologize to Carol but wasn't sure how she would take it at all.

* * *

Aaron and Eric watched Daryl pacing around from their front porch. He was clearly very worried about Carol. She hadn't come to dinner that night and if affected him greatly. Aaron has never seen him like that before; the worry was so clear on his features. Aaron knew Daryl as a man that didn't let his emotions show to anyone. He observed him with his group and noticed how he hid away his emotions from them. It was only when Carol was with him he really showed anything.

"He is probably over reacting" Eric said watching the hunter pace in the same spot lost in thought, "She is probably just avoiding him"

Aaron nodded, "If she is still outside the walls she will be okay. She is stronger then you would think." Aaron put his arm around Eric, "He is just love struck by her."

"Do you think they are together?" Eric exclaimed, "Maybe they have been going behind everyone's backs"

"Now that would be something" Aaronn laughed, "I could see it though"

* * *

About two hours later Daryl decided he had enough over thinking things he set out to find Carol. First Daryl checked her room but it was empty. He went through the rest of the rooms in the house asking people if they had seen her but there was still no sign of Carol. He left thinking maybe she stopped over at Aaron or Jessie's houses, but to his surprise they hadn't seen her either. Michonne said she was outside the walls so Daryl knew just going around the outside perimeter couldn't hurt. The sun was setting and it would be dark in about the next hour. Daryl hoped he would find her soon or he would fear something had happened to her out there. Daryl was headed towards the exit when something caught his eye. It was Carol.

It had seemed she had just gotten back through the gates. He was relieved she was back but shocked because she had blood everywhere. It stained her hands going all the way up her arm and covering her neck and torso. Tobin and Holly were on watch at the time and were asking her questions about what happened but she was not telling them anything. A small crowd was forming by the time Carol decided to leave them and when she walked by Daryl he went to ask her what happened but got no response. Carol completely dismissed him and continued walking towards the house. Daryl paused a moment before running to catch up to her.

"Hey!" He yelled after he realized she was purposely ignoring his calls, but she didn't acknowledge him and kept walking. After realizing she wasn't going to answer him he stopped calling out for her and instead quietly followed dismissing others when they questioned her. He saw the Alexandrians looking at her trying to put together the situation and he tried his best to ignore them. He followed Carol into their house and right into the bathroom. She attempted to close the door on him but he stopped it from closing with his foot.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, as she turned in the tap holding her arms under it letting the cold water wipe away some of the blood.

"What happened?" Daryl asked, "You come in here covered in blood and don't say anythin?"

"No" Carol said, "Now leave" She was rubbing the blood off her arms but it was harder to do because it had been dried for quite a long time.

"I'm sorry" He blurted out, "Didn't mean what I said before… Any of it" He was apologizing quickly hoping that she would just talk to him, but Carol didn't respond instead focusing on washing her arms. She rubbed her arms well after the blood was gone almost as if it wasn't washing off. She started to panic and kept rubbing frantically trying to rid her arms of the blood that was already long gone.

"What happened?" Daryl asked again trying to get some sort of explanation out of her.

"Go away!" Carol yelled dropping both her hands on the bathroom counter, "Please, just get out…"

Daryl nodded fully understanding something traumatizing obviously happened and she needed time. Whether it was letting herself feel or just to collect her thoughts he understood.

* * *

Carol watched Daryl leave in a huff and quickly locked the door behind him. She stared into the mirror and saw her blood covered reflection staring right back at her. She felt nauseous. At first everywhere Carol looked she saw red but now her vision was getting blurred and she felt like the room was spinning. Carol closed her eyes as she thought back to the horrendous events that occurred just over an hour ago…

_Carol was walking around the walls of Alexandria just after Michonne left her. She enjoyed the silence and the alone time. She was still shaken at Daryl's words but they seemed to stick in her mind added with what Michonne had spoken to her about. She needed to start trying instead of letting everything get burned away. It was like Daryl said to her back in Atlanta… They weren't ashes. Carol wasn't accepting to the fact that people were going to die whether she helped them or not. Carol didn't want anyone else to die. She would do whatever she could to protect her family._

_Carol noticed it was really quiet being the end of the world but it was too quiet. Usually there were snarls and moans coming from all directions indicating that they weren't the only things on this world, but at the moment there was nothing. Carol walked further from the safe zone for about twenty minutes before she heard the screams._

Carol opened her eyes relived that it was all over, for now. She looked at her shirt that was ruined by the amount of blood on it. She wasn't even going to bother trying to clean it. Carol took off the first layer of her shirt satisfied that the second layer was not soaked by blood. She sat down on the floor with her back to the door and took a deep breath.

_Carol ran towards the screams stopping behind a tree to observe what was going on. She saw a medium sized transport truck with one man inside and another dragging a woman into the truck. She was screaming and fighting to get away from the man while he was effortlessly dragging her closer to the truck. Carol heard the man say it was wrong of her to try and escape and that he would be furious. Who was he? Carol observed the situation taking in what that women was up against. Of course Carol knew she couldn't just let this happen… She wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing what this woman could be going through if Carol didn't do something._

_"He will never let you get away with this" The man said dragging the women towards the truck. She was resisting and pushing the man away with all of her might but she wasn't strong enough. _

_Carol concealed her gun in her flowery sweater before pulling out her knife. There were only two men, Carol thought. She could handle two men… She was about to move when she felt a gun get pressed to the back of her head._

_"Well, look who decided to join us" _

* * *

Daryl walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. As he was leaving he heard her lock the door. Taking a deep breath he walked down the stairs and spotted Rick and Michonne waiting for him.

"What happened?" Rick said, "That wasn't her blood was it?"

Daryl shook his head, "wouldn't tell me what happened, but it's not her blood."

"Everything was quiet when I left her" Michonne stated, "She said she just wanted to stay out a bit longer…" She shifted uncomfortably and Daryl noticed she had a small look of guilt before covering it with a frown, "I mean she was okay after I talked to her"

"Something went wrong after you left…" Rick said to Michonne, "Walkers?" He asked in a questioning way but Michonne shook her head.

"It was quiet out there… Maybe one or two were around us but we got them, other than that nothing."

"It wasn't walker blood" Daryl said, "It wasn't dark enough. Looked fresh too"

Rick walked over to the window and looked out of it, "Do you think she's hurt?"

"No" Daryl responded, "She wasn't in pain. I would have seen it."

"She's really good at hiding how she really feels" Rick said blankly, "Are you sure?"

Daryl nodded, "Sure as shit"

"So then this was someone else outside the walls" Michonne said, "What if there are more… What if they come for us?"

"That is why we need Carol to tell us what happened" Rick said.

* * *

Carol finally decided to get up from the floor. She turned on the water and decided to wash the day away. She was exhausted. After showering she got dressed in fresh clothes before closing the door to her tiny room. She sat down on her small bed and put her head in her hands. She noticed she was still shaking and shook her head.

_Strong hands roughly pulled Carol up taking her knife right out of her hand. She turned her head looking into the eyes of another man. He had a gun to her head and had a disgusting grin on his face. He threw her knife to one of the other men behind her and pushed her out of the tree line. _

_"Found this bitch watching from the trees… Do you know her?" He said to the scared women_

_"No" She said staring at Carol, "I don't" Carol made herself look as weak and lost as she could hoping they wouldn't catch on to her gun that was hidden away._

_"Bullshit" The man said pushing Carol to the ground. There were a total of four men standing around her with one in the truck who seemed oblivious to what was going on "I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me how you know her" The man said again. _

_The woman never breaking eye contact with Carol said, "Bill, I fucking told you I don't know her! I have never seen her before…"_

_The man known as Bill look at the other men, "Do you guys believe her?" They nodded, "Well I guess we are getting another one for the road boys." Bill laughed as he pushed Carol into the truck with a gun still trained on the back of her head. Two men got in the back with them while Bill and another man got into the front with the other man behind the wheel. It wasn't long before the truck started moving._

As Carol was curled up on her bed she heard muffled voices out in the hallway and then a knock on her door.

"Carol?" Rick called out from the other side of her door, "Can I come in?" Carol didn't answer and he took that as his cue to come in anyways. He slowly stepped into her room and sat in a chair by her make shift bed.

"You know we are going to have to talk about what happened out there" He said staring at her.

"I know" Carol said clearly still shaken up. Rick sat patiently watching her trying to get control of her emotions. He admired her strong front when what happened was obviously traumatizing.

"Whenever you're ready" He said reassuringly.

"Ok." Carol said taking a deep breath


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hope everyone has a great 2016!_**

**_Italics = flashback*_**

* * *

_They drove for about ten minutes, maybe more… Carol tried to gage how long she was on the truck for but it was kind of hard. The women next to her never stopped crying and yelling about how this all wasn't fair while the other two men talked aimlessly about how much trouble she was going to get into when they took her back…_

_"__Where are you taking us?" Carol said in a shaky voice. If they thought she was scared and weak they would never know what hit them when she made her move._

_"__None of your concern yet, lady" One man said._

_"__Well I think it is my concern" Carol said with a small hint of a smile, "I mean you are taking me to this place" Carol wrists were tied with a layer of rope so she figured she would get them talking and distract them long enough slip out of the restraint and pull out her gun that was concealed in her sweater. She was still amused at the fact that these men did not even think to check her for other weapons._

_"__How about I tell ya when we get there. Sound alright?" He said, "Now what's your name?" He said smirking._

_"__I guess I can tell you when we get there. Sound alright?" She said throwing his words back at him._

_The man laughed, "This one is feisty, ain't she" He nudged the other man beside him and they both started laughing loudly, "You know I like them with a bit of sass?" The man said sliding closer to her until she was pressed up against him. Carol moved farther away from the man, but he just kept coming closer to her. _

_"__Randy, leave her alone" The women beside her finally said, "She didn't need to get caught up in this."_

_"__Oh I think taking her on this trip is a great idea. What do you think?" He said turning towards Carol._

_"__What's in it for me?" She said easily slipping out of the rope tied to her wrists. Amateurs, she thought. These men really thought she wasn't a big threat. They were so wrong. One mistake people often make about her..._

_"__How about this?" Randy moved closer to her and pushed her back against the truck wall causing her to gasp, the air knocked out of her lungs. He started kiss her neck and Carol shut her eyes cringing. His kiss was sloppy and rough as he slid his mouth along her neck. She desperately wanted to push him away but that would give her up so she had to plan her next move carefully. After nibbling on her neck Randy moved to her lips with a disgusting look on his face. Carol moved her head away from him trying to avoid Randy altogether but it failed. He slammed his hands on each side of her face and roughly pulled her towards him and that was when she had enough. _

_Ed had put his hands on her like this so many times when he was alive and it brought Carol back to those memories she had tried desperately to forget. She wasn't going to put up with this shit, not anymore. Carol is different than she was when the apocalypse first started yet people still underestimated her._

_Carol pulled out her gun and shot Randy right in the head, blood splattering all over her face and neck. Her ears started ringing from the gunshot but she had to act quickly. She managed to shoot the other man in the chest before he realized what just happened. She stole the knife off him as the truck rushed to a halt throwing her off balance. She put the knife through the second mans head and took Randy's gun handing it to the woman. Carol cut the woman's restraints and she looked hopeful yet terrified._

_"__I'm getting us out of here" Carol said, "Follow my lead" She__ aimed her gun at the door of the truck as she heard two men exit from the front and make their way over._

_"__Yo, Randy and Pat you okay?" Said a voice, "Heard the shots" _

_Carol looked at the woman who looked scared out of her mind, "When they open that door you shoot, alright?" The women nodded and they both aimed at the entrance._

_The man knocked once on the truck door before sliding it open. They saw the scene in front of them and were truly shocked, but before they could do anything Carol wasted no time shooting one of the men while the women struggled to hit anything. The other man shot his gun and just missed Carol's head causing her to flinch. Her adrenaline was rushing her heart was frantically beating. She ran towards the other man pushing him out of the truck while trying to grab his gun. He fell out of the truck but pulled her down with him his gun sliding out if reach. She fell on top of him and he grabbed at her. She fought him with all her strength but he was a bit stronger. He pushed her off the had her pinned to the ground and she stared into his eyes trying to get out of his grip. _

_"__You think you can kill our men and get away with it?" The man said, "Oh I'm going to have fun killing you" He put his hands around her throat and she struggled to breath. As she was starting to black out the man was ripped off of her. Carol coughed catching her breath as the women stabbed the man with a knife she acquired off one of the other men. _

_Carol nodded, "Thank you"_

_The women went to respond but heard the clicking of a gun so she stopped. Bill stood behind Carol placing his gun to the side of her head just like he had before. He forced her to drop the weapons she had on herself. Carol closed her eyes as she felt his arm go around her neck. She felt him laughing and wanted to cringe._

_"__So… You are a ballsy one aren't you?" He said, "Sandra, I expected more out of you" _

_Sandra held her gun at Bill, "Don't hurt her" She said shaking, "She was innocent"_

_"__Well, not anymore" Bill said, "She killed my men. That is not going unpunished"_

_Sandra stared at Carol. She looked indecisive like she was trying to make up her mind but just couldn't. Carol stared back at her and gulped… This could really be the end. Carol was truly scared for her life, but she didn't let it show. She wasn't showing this bastard weakness._

_"__Now I can take you both back in peace or I can kill you right here, right now. It's your choice. You try anything I will kill you."_

_"__You know what Bill?" Sandra exclaimed, "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you and everyone back at that fucking place. We just wanted safety but instead we are treated like shit and threatened by you guys every chance you get."_

_"__You wanted safety and we gave it to you… Now get in the truck!" Bill tightened his grip on the gun. Carol squinted expecting the shot any second._

_"__You are one sick son of a bitch" Sandra said falling apart, "This is for you" She said looking right at Carol. Sandra ran at bill knife raised knowing full well she wasn't getting out of this alive. Bill took the gun off Carol's head and aimed to shoot Sandra. He pulled the trigger just before Carol swatted the gun out of his hand and grabbing it tightly. She pushed Bill to the ground gun trained to his head._

_Bill just started laughing, "You'll never get away with this." He said, "I called my people on my walkie talkie after I heard the gun shots. Told em where I was and I told them all about you. Do what you want but they are coming. After they see what happened to all of us they will go looking for you."_

_Carol didn't even respond to him. With her shaking hand she took his gun and shot him in the heart wanting the bastard to turn. She turned quickly to Sandra and saw her on the ground. Bill's shot got her in the neck. She was bleeding out quickly and would soon turn. Carol grabbed her knife back from Bill's dead body and made sure she wouldn't turn. After all this woman did for her it was the least Carol could do._

_Not wasting time Carol took off into the forest in the general direction of Alexandria . Her mind kept shifting over to the woman, Sandra. She could have gotten away and let Carol die but she didn't. Sandra gave up her life for a woman she didn't even know._

_It took two hours of walking but she finally reached Alexandria just before nightfall. She knew she was still shaking. The feeling of Randy's tongue against her throat, the bruises that were already forming, and the feeling of Bill's gun against her head made her completely shut down as she got through the gates._

* * *

"Wow" Rick said taking in the story she just told him. Carol left out a lot of her story only opting to tell him the basics. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but the fact that she wasn't ready to share what exactly happened. He dragged his hands down his face, "Do you think this guys men are looking for you?"

"I don't know… When I was walking I didn't hear any cars or anything… I took a longer way doubling back a couple times to make sure they couldn't track me. It took an hour longer but I didn't want to take any chances."

"You should go to Denise" Carol shook her head but his voice was almost demanding, "I can see the bruises on your neck Carol. You might have left that part out but it didn't go unnoticed. I'm telling Denise to come look at you tomorrow." He got up and moved towards the door, "I am glad you made it out alive, really. Are you okay?"

Carol smiled at him, "I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes" She watched him moved towards the door but stopped him, "Can you hold off telling everyone?"

"Carol we can't ignore what happened. What if they show up here? We don't know who these guys are"

"Rick I understand that but I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet…. Tell Deanna then we will go from there… Please"

Rick saw the uncertainty in her eyes and nodded, "Okay. But we can't keep this from everyone forever."

"I know" Carol said, "Just one maybe two days"

"Try and get some sleep" He said, "We will deal with this in the morning. Goodnight Carol" Rick closed the door behind him and saw Daryl and Michonne watching from the bottom of the stairs. He walked over to them and they gave him questioning looks.

"What'd she say?" Daryl asked looking up the stairs.

"It was walkers" He lied, "She ran into a bunch of them after hearing screams and struggled to get away. Had a couple close calls but didn't want me to say anything about it."

Michonne nodded, "It was too quiet out there… Is she okay?"

Rick nodded, "She will be fine. She just needs more time."

Michonne bid them good night and went up to get ready for bed but Daryl stayed staring at Rick.

"Daryl, something wrong?" Rick asked.

"Bullshit" Daryl said, "That wasn't walkers"

Rick cursed wondering how the hunter could tell he was lying, "Daryl"

"What was it? Why did you have to lie about it?" He was getting angry with Rick.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone but Deanna … She was shaken up and needs time."

Daryl nodded, "Was it bad?"

Rick let out a deep breath, "Ya. It was pretty bad. I could tell she didn't tell me everything that happened." Daryl nodded but didn't move. He looked up the stairs to where Carol's room was and Rick put his hand on Daryl's arm. "She just needs some time. Tomorrow will be better."

Daryl frowned, "You keep tellin yourself that" He shook Rick's hand off his shoulder and went up the stairs pausing at Carol's bedroom door before heading towards his own slamming the door.

* * *

As much as Carol tried she couldn't sleep, not after what happened. All she could hear Sandra's screams and couldn't stop thinking about why she would risk her life to save a total stranger. She could hear Rick after he left and silently thanked him for lying even if it was just for the night. Carol heard Daryl head up stairs and pause at her door. She wanted to ask him to stay but her mind was already telling her it was best to let him leave. She didn't deserve his concern or pity. She listened as he left towards his room and winced when he slammed the door. Carol was mentally and physically exhausted because of the horrendous events that occurred today. She moved her hand to her neck slightly wincing at the pain. This will heal Carol thought to herself, but the things she saw, the way Randy put his mouth and hands all over her, Bill placing the gun to her head, the man that ruthlessly choked her, and watching Sandra die will stay in her mind forever. Every time she closed her eyes she felt the end of Bill's gun pressed into her skull.

Carol curled up on her bed looking out the tiny window looking up at the stars silently letting tears fall until sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13

Carol watched the sunrise from the window in her room and then heard everyone else in the house slowly come to life. She didn't want to face her family with all those bruises on her face, neck, and arms. They made her feel weak even though she had gotten away alive. She let someone like Ed put his hands all over her when she vowed to never let that happen again.

After about an hour of listening to the various noises from her group she decided it was either now by herself or later when someone came to get her. She slowly left her room going to the top of the stairs. She listened to Carl talking softly to his sister and the laugh of Michonne as she made a snide comment to Rick about his hair. Carol took a deep breath before slowly climbing down the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

All the conversation stopped as she appeared in the door way and the weight of everyone's staring made her want to run as fast as she could out of the house. Obviously at this point everyone realized that Rick had lied when he said it was just walkers that she encountered yesterday and were looking from Rick to the very visible bruises on her body waiting for an answer.

She didn't smile or say good morning like she usually would every morning but instead turned to Rick ,"I'll be waiting over here for when you want to leave for Deanna's" She turned around and went into the empty living room and sitting on the couch. She could have gone in and ate trying to shrug off what she was feeling but it felt impossible.

About five minutes later Rick walked in holding a plate that had canned fruit and a lump of oatmeal on it.

"Eat" He said passing her the food.

Carol shook her head, "I'm not hungry"

"You need to eat something. You haven't eaten since yesterday"

He wasn't giving up so she reluctantly grabbed the plate from him and nibbled on some sugary peaches.

"I'm guessing everyone knows you lied last night" She said, "I mean did you really think this" She put her hand on her neck, "Was something that happened because I ran into walkers?"

Rick nodded, "I told them this morning that I lied. They understand why though. You needed time. Did you get any sleep?"

Carol pushed her half eaten plate away, "No. What would you expect? After something like that…"

"Hey, let's head over to Deanna's while this is still fresh in your memory and then you can just forget about the whole thing while we handle it"

Carol nodded but felt like she was being treated like glass. She would never be able to forget so trying to would be useless. If there was something he could do to help them in any way she would do it. She wasn't a burden, not anymore.

They made their way to Deanna's and Carol tried to ignore some of the looks the people around the safe zone were giving her. She was slightly confused when Rick went off course from Deanna's house.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking back at the way to Deanna's

"We need to make a stop somewhere else, just for a moment" Rick said keeping his eyes on her. He led her over to the makeshift hospital and Carol went to object but he put his hands up slowly pushing her through the door.

"Carol, I care about your well being. Please just go get checked."

Carol sighed walking into the building to let Denise look her over.

* * *

Daryl waited in an uncomfortable chair holding a bloodied rag to his arm. He was working on his motorcycle and managed to slice his arm up pretty bad. He put the rag against it to stop the bleeding but from the amount of blood soaking through he knew it needed stitches. Now he sat in Denise's makeshift hospital waiting for her to return with the supplies necessary to patch him back up so he can get back to working on his bike.

Denise came back in with an armful of supplies.

"Looks like I got everything. First I will need to clean this up" She took the blooded rag from Daryl and began cleaning the wound. He refused to take any pain medications that Denise was trying to give him so it was going to hurt like a bitch. Denise left after cleaning his wound to get some extra bandages so Daryl could change them himself instead of coming back to the infirmary for her to do it and while Daryl was waiting he heard the front door open and shut quietly. He looked up to see who was coming through the door and his jaw almost dropped seeing Carol. She had giant bruises everywhere along her arms and around her neck. He wasn't even sure what happened to her yet but he knew he was going to kill whoever did this to her if she hadn't gotten to them first.

She walked right into the room and sat down in a chair farthest away from him. She didn't even look at him instead keeping her eyes on the ground.

"You alright?" Daryl said his eyes focused on how defeated she looked

"Gotta be" Her voice said cracking. She didn't want to burst into tears and show weakness but she was at the tipping point.

"Hey" Daryl said getting up and moving towards her, "Were going to sort this through… Whoever did this is going to pay" He approached her slowly as if she was going to bolt at any sudden movements and lightly grabbed her arm with his good arm. He lightly traced his thumb over the bruises, "They are gunna pay for this"

Carol watched his thumb brushing over her arm avoiding his eyes, "There isn't anyone left to go after" Daryl looked at her understanding what she meant and waited for her to finally look at him. Carol was avoiding his gaze but finally gave in and was surprised to not see pity but relief.

"Whatever happened, happened. Just glad you came back" He said moving his hand to the bruises on her neck. She winced slightly and he pulled back a bit before tracing one of the darker bruises, "Let's start over"

"I can't forget about this Daryl. Every time I close my eyes I see... I replay what happened… It won't go away"

"You can get past this" Daryl said, "I'll be there ta help" Daryl took his hand away from her neck and moved it to the back of her head. Carol couldn't look away from his eyes as they were locked on hers. This was so odd for Daryl to do. He normally would shy away from touch or avoid it at all costs, but this time he was lightly touching her arms and neck now caressing her head. Then he did the unthinkable and pulled her head towards him and lightly kissed her forehead much like she did back after they left the hospital and were on the road. When his lips pressed against her forehead she shut her eyes savouring the feeling and for once since she woke up this morning felt at peace. He pulled away right after and Carol just wanted to pull him right back into her. He moved his hand from the back of her head down to her arm and kept it there.

"Thank you" She said giving him a faint smile. He returned her smile still making no effort to remove his arm from hers.

Daryl was brought out of his trance when Carol lifted his injured arm, "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

Daryl didn't even feel the pain in his arm when he was focused on Carol, in fact he almost forgot about it.

"Nothin'" He said shrugging, "Got cut this morning while I was working on the bike. No big deal"

"Did you take anything for it?" She asked curiously and gave him a look when he said shook his head no, "doesn't it hurt?"

"Like a bitch"

"Seriously, you should take something!"

"I ain't taking no drugs" he said gruffly

"Well I know something else we could do to take your mind off the pain" She said winking at him

Daryl's face went a dark shade of red. He bowed his head low letting his bangs cover his face before mumbling, "Stop"

"Oh Pookie" She had a bigger smile on her face from his reaction.

Daryl laughed. It's been awhile since she called him Pookie. He almost missed it just like he missed times like these when they could just be together. Times when they didn't have to worry about what is going on around them and they can just be with each other.

"You can't escape it forever" She had a small chuckle before stopping to touch her neck that was obviously in pain.

"You know you two should be taking it easy with his cut and your bruises" The two looked over to see Denise smirking at them while holding a pile of bandages that she was getting for Daryl. Daryl quickly took his eyes off Carol's and got up grabbing the bandages. He mumbled thanks to Denise and looked at Carol again before silently heading out of the door.

* * *

Denise had heard Carol walk in when she was getting Daryl's bandages. She was expecting Carol and was about to go and greet her when she heard her and Daryl talking to each other. Those two were a giant mystery to her. She wanted to see for herself what the big fuss was about with these two, from what she saw they were just two people struggling through this just as much as everyone else. But she had heard the women gossiping about how he ran to her in the middle of a forest after she got separated from the rest of the group and hugged her like it was the best thing in the world, where they heard it from she doesn't know. She felt bad for eavesdropping but she was truly curious about these two.

She put a hand over her mouth when she heard Daryl say he wanted to help her get past everything and took the silence that followed as her cue to finally make an appearance because it should take that long to find some bandages. She walked to the door way and saw the way the two were. Daryl was pressing a kiss to Carol's forehead while her eyes were shut. After they broke apart Denise noticed how they didn't take their eyes off each other for a second. They were truly something else. She wanted to step into the room and do her job but watching this relationship whatever it might be between them made her smile. She watched as Carol fussed over Daryl's wounds completely forgetting about how terrible she was feeling when she first walked into the tiny room.

Then all of a sudden Carol was making jokes and laughing while Daryl was blushing hard. Denise almost laughed when Carol called him Pookie and knew she better show herself before they catch on to what she was doing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon 3**


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay I know I am not much help but at least I am something right?" Denise said as she moved over to where Carol was sitting. She carefully inspected Carol making sure she wasn't severely injured. Carol was relieved that she was so far looking okay.

"Do the bruises hurt a lot?" Denise asked. She grabbed Carol's arm and Carol winced at the pain, "Sorry" Denise said, "I should be more careful…"

"No its okay" Carol said, "They hurt but it's nothing I can't handle"

"You are a very strong women, Ms. Peletier. I am not sure what exactly happened to you and its okay if you do not want to tell me but let me tell you that I would not be in the same boat if that were to happen to me. You are stronger than anyone here ever thought"

Denise didn't know Carol had dealt with so much more than a couple bruises before and she wasn't about to go into detail about how her late husband abused her. After Denise thoroughly looked over Carol she decided that Carol was perfectly fine despite the large bruises. No major harm was done and she would slowly heal over the next week.

"Okay well you can leave I guess." The women said, "I bet Daryl will be waiting for you" She smirked.

"And how do you know that?" Carol questioned

"Oh… Well you two are together aren't you?"

Carol shook her head and Denise's mouth dropped, "You aren't? but the way you two were talking just before I walked in… It just seemed like something.. I'm sorry"

Carol gave the women a small smile, "Daryl and I are very close. We care about each other… but no we aren't together"

"Well you learn something new every day. I hope you heal fast, and I believe everything will be okay. You probably feel like shit and want to avoid this whole thing but if you have that man on your side every step of the way, you will be just fine."

Carol thanked the women and just like that she got up to leave the infirmary. After Carol left Denise took note of how different Carol was with her then she was with Daryl. She was more open to him then she was with Denise.

* * *

Carol walked out the door in a way better mood then when she first entered and her steps faltered when she saw Rick talking to Daryl. Surely he was just talking to Rick and not waiting for her to come out like Denise predicted?

She approached them slowly and when Rick noticed Carol he walked towards her.

"Everything okay?" He asked concern running through his features

"I'm fine" Carol said, "I will be okay."

Rick nodded taking in her body language, "You look a lot better from before." He then looked at Daryl who had happened to be in the building with Carol and smirked. Only he was able to make her smile during the worst of times. Daryl was Right beside the two watching Carol. Rick noticed he too was a lot less jittery after hearing the news that Carol will be okay.

"Well I guess we better go see Deanna" Carol said, "As much as I don't want to go through what happened… it has to be done"

Carol said she would meet up with him at Deanna's in a second and he nodded and started towards her house. Carol stayed back with Daryl and noticed him gripping his injured arm.

"You should really go get something for that" She said in a mothering tone

"I've put up with worse" He said, "How about you? Did she give you anything?"

Carol shook her head, "I've put up with worse" She mirrored his words back to him, "I guess we can both tough it out."

Daryl nodded, "Better get goin'. Shouldn't make em wait because of me" He went to leave her but she gripped his arm tightly.

"Um actually… Daryl could you come with me? I don't want to be alone in there"

"Always" Daryl responded, "I told ya… I was gunna be there for you. If this is what it takes I am here"

She let go of his arm and they slowly made their way to Deanna's house.

* * *

Carol explained her story to Deanna leaving out the part about Randy being all over her and the end confrontation with Bill except that he called his men and they are going to be looking for her. Daryl was shocked at her story. He had never wanted anyone let alone Carol have to deal with that by herself.

"Let me get this straight Carol" Deanna said after hearing what happened, "So when you left and headed back here all of the men and one other victim were dead?"

"Yes"

"And you killed them all?"

"Not the women and Bill… but everyone else… yes I did"

Deanna paused for a moment, "I never took you as a killer"

"Neither did them. Honestly that was the only way I survived… They underestimated me just like most of Alexandria has. Just like you did. No one takes me for a killer but to survive in this world you have to kill" Carol said, "I might as well have been dead if I let them… If I went with them"

"I feel like you aren't telling the whole story. Why in the truck? Couldn't you have waited until they stopped or when you got to wherever they were taking you?"

Carol took a deep breath, "Well one of the men in the truck was getting handsy with me. He had me up against the truck I wasn't sure what he was going to do but I wasn't going to sit there and let him do it. I know men like that, he didn't have anything good in mind at all"

"And what kind of men were they?" Deanna asked just trying to get a feel of who they were up against.

"They were like my husband" Daryl looked at Carol. She never spoke about Ed… Maybe at first when they were at the road but after that she hardly ever brought him up. Daryl suddenly felt anger rise up in him. He knew men like them too… His own father was one of those men.

"When we spoke during your interview you said that you missed your husband every day. "

Deanna noticed the change in the two men around them. They both knew Ed. They knew what he was like and wondered how Carol could say such a thing about him.

"I lied" Carol said, "That whole interview was how I was before all of this. I am not like that anymore… And my husband? He was an abusive piece of shit, much like Pete." She shut her eyes remembering the way Pete was shaking when she pressed her knife to his face, if only it was Ed. "They were exactly like Ed… They were men that would be better off dead."

Deanna nodded, "So if he called over more men and they saw what you did to them are they looking for you?"

Carol nodded, "Bill said he radioed them when he heard the gunshots. He told them all he knew about me plus my appearance… They are probably looking for me right now"

"What if they find the safezone?" Rick said, "It could be a situation like at the prison…" Rick was referring back to the Governor storming up to the prison gates demanding that it be passed on to him.

"What are we gunna do?" Daryl asked looking between the three other individuals in Deanna's house.

"For starters, Carol you can't leave the confines of Alexandria. We don't want these guys to get a hold of you. Then we get the defense training kicked into higher gear. We don't want any trouble if they do find us here…"

"Maybe if we go find the truck I can track the foot prints and find them before they find us… Or find where they are holding up and scope out the place. See what we are dealing with."

Carol looked at him and objected, "No. You can't put yourself in danger. What would happen if you found them and there were more men than you thought?"

"I can handle it" Daryl said, "I can make a group of people today and be out tomorrow… we will be gone maybe a couple days to a week depending on what we find."

Deanna looked at the two, "I can agree with that. We will need to find out what we are dealing with. What do you think Rick?"

Rick sighed, "I see this as the only option we have right now to get the upper hand. Except Daryl isn't going out with any amateurs. He is going out with an experienced group who will get no one killed and can survive on their own just in case."

"You can't be serious right now" Carol exhaled, "Fine. But if this is happening I _am_ going"

"No you ain't" Daryl said his voice low, "They are looking for you. If you come with us we are bringin you to them"

"Daryl is right. You can map out where you think it is and the group will head out in the morning. We can't risk you getting hurt or taken even if you are capable." Rick said. "I know you are capable, but please do it for us"

Carol nodded, "Fine." She got up and eyed the three of them, "Denise said I should go rest and take it easy for a couple days"

The three nodded and let her go and after she left kept thinking through a plan on how to deal with this situation.

* * *

**Ok I knew I had things under control, but I had major internet issues with my computer the last two months which prevented me from uploading... Just because it prevented me from uploading it didn't prevent me from writing which I clearly haven't been doing. I have come to the realization that writing just isn't for me. I am not the kind of person who can type 5 000 + words in one sitting. I was never a writer. At first I had ideas I loved and wanted to get out so FanFiction just seemed right. It has become a hassle to put my thoughts into words lately so I realized I am trying to be this amazing writer that I know I am just not meant to be. Don't get me wrong, I am not one to just abandon a fic. I will continue with this story and hopefully finish it soon or else it might never end! Thank you everyone has has stuck with me over these last couple years. Maybe I will post little oneshots here and there but I am most likely never going to try writing a longer fic again.**

**Now before I get messages about giving up writing or my potential or whatever just take in mine I was forcing myself to write until it got to the point where I just didn't want to turn my computer on because I knew that I was just procrastinating. Sorry about the long wait guys. I am more of a reader than a writer. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I think we all need some Caryl love especially with all the shit going on lately... Caryl on everyone :)**

* * *

Carol walked back to her house already thinking of ways she can sneak away and join the group that is going to scout out where those men's set up might be. She knew Rick and Daryl would not be happy with her but she would already be out there so they would just have to deal with it. They didn't own her, she was free to do what she wanted.

Carol was walking past Jessie's house when Sam came rushing out of it almost knocking her over and he jumped down the steps.

"Sorry Carol" He said double taking when he saw her bruises, "What happened to you?"

"I got hurt Sam" Carol said, "It's no big deal" She continued to walk but eventually stopped when she realized Sam was following her.

"Did someone do that to you?" Sam asked innocently while following behind a quick paced Carol.

Carol's steps faltered for a moment, "Yes Sam. Someone did do this to me" She didn't want to tell Sam about what happened to her but she knew he needed to know the harsh reality of this world… Sophia wasn't aware of just how bad it was and because of that Carol always blamed herself for Sophia's death. She wasn't going to see any other children end up like that. She would not be able to handle it.

"Was it someone from Alexandria?" Sam asked his voice shaky, "Are they here with us now?"

Carol turned around to face the boy, "No Sam. These people were bad. There are going to be bad people everywhere in this world… Hell, some might be in Alexandria but most of them are out on the road so you better hope this place can stand on its own."

"But you are not bad Carol…"

Carol stood up and looked at the boy, "I am Sam. Now go do something else" She walked away from the boy and was glad that he didn't follow her. She got into her house and gave a small smile as the rest of the house was waiting anxiously for her return.

"Carol" Glenn said standing up to hug her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Carol said, "You guys don't need to worry about me… I'm fine honestly"

"You scared us for a minute this morning" Carl said, "I mean you were just not youself"

"I feel much better now" She said smiling, "It's no big deal"

She spent the next few minutes filling in the others on the plan for tomorrow about going back to the trucks and how she should be taking it easy the next couple days so they shouldn't be bugging her. She hoped that no one would notice her sneaking out tomorrow morning.

* * *

She went into her tiny room and started gathering supplies she was going to have to leave early tomorrow if she wanted to sneak out before the group did. As she was gathering up her things the door squeaked open and she knew who it was.

"Can I come in?" Daryl asked already half way in the room. He stepped in fully after Carol nodded and he looked once around the room before shaking his head, "Are you crazy?"

* * *

"I'm doing this" She replied, "Don't you dare try and stop this"

"I came in here to see if you were sleeping and you are trying to sneak away? You are devious" He said with a hint of a smirk.

Carol stared at Daryl… Was he actually trying to joke around? She hadn't seen this side of him in such a long time. She hadn't seen him have any expressions in awhile. It was nice.

She smiled, "So what if I am? You should have known this since you know me so well" She sat down on her bed abandoning her packing and he took a seat right beside her.

"Nothin can stop ya from going?"

"Nope. I'm going… Once I am out there they can't say anything. What are they going to do send me back?"

Daryl nodded, "Fine. Ya sure you okay?"

"I can handle myself"

"I know you can"

They both paused and Carol noticed Daryl was staring at the bruises on her neck.

"I get it… What happened to you sucks. But everyone back there they all care for ya. You might seem like they don't want you to go cause they think you can't handle it, but that's not it" He ducked his head letting his hair full into his face, "You can handle everythin that this shitty world throws at ya and I have never been more proud of you then how you are right now."

"Are you kidding me?" Carol said her face reddening, "I think if anyone should be proud it should be me. You are not the same loud redneck that threw squirrels at Rick back at the quarry… You have grown so much…"

"Guess we both changed, huh"

"For the better because out of the shittiest thing to ever happen on this earth we both came out as new people. I couldn't have done it without you. If you hadn't inspired me to keep going after… After the farm I don't know where I would be. Probably dead…" She laughed for a moment before bringing Daryl in for a much needed hug. She felt him tense but didn't care because she had missed days like this so much and for once actually felt like she wasn't going to explode in the millions of feelings she has tucked away refusing to let out. "Thank you" She whispered before letting go.

Carol almost laughed at how red Daryl's face was. He quickly let go of her making the excuse that she was going to have to wake up early to sneak out tomorrow before leaving her all by herself. Carol went to bed that night feeling like maybe tomorrow wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was going to be.

* * *

Carol woke up before everyone else in her house and quickly got ready to leave. It was still dark out so she knew it would be the perfect time to just slip out. As she was heading towards the gate with her backpack she noticed a figure standing a few meters away almost pacing back and forth.

"Bout time you got up" Daryl said, "been waiting for a while" He noticed the way Carol was looking at him and knew she was surprised to see him there waiting for her. His lips turned upwards, "I wasn't going to let you sneak out without me… Told Rick yesterday not to wait up for me today"

"Well let's get going then" Carol said, "It's not too far from here, but honestly its quite a trek"

Daryl snorted, "I bet I could track your foot prints to the exact spot you were taken"

Feeling playful Carol responded, "I'd like to see you try tough guy" And just like that the two were off.

* * *

Rick and his small team gathered around in the morning getting everything checked out so they could follow the directions Carol gave them to the truck. It was a clear day the sun already in the sky shinning bright on the team as Rick explained what to keep an eye on.

"Wasn't Daryl coming with us?" Aaron questioned.

"He said he was going to catch up with us later… He has something to attend to this morning"

"He's probably with Carol" Rosita said smirking, "I mean she told us not to bug her last night and last thing I saw was Daryl walk into her room…"

Rick smirked, "Okay guys, let's just get this over with and see what we are going to be up against" As he walked to open the gate he had a full smile on his face. He was happy they finally realized what they meant to each other. It was about time.

The group followed Carol's instructions and found the spot that Carol described. There was a truck with the doors still open along with the smell of blood and a couple corpses.

"Wow" Rosita said look down at one of the men, "These men are pretty big I've got to hand it to Carol."

"She is stronger than some of you may think" Rick said, "Don't you think Daryl should have caught up to us by now?" He grabbed his walkie-talkie and called for Daryl. Last night he gave Daryl one so that he could call for them when he left Alexandria.

"You there?" Rick said holding down the button, "Daryl come in… Have you even left yet?"

He let go of the button and waited for a response. A couple seconds later static was blasting from the talkie.

"Sorry Daryl, I didn't quite get that" He said

"Is this Rick?" Said an unfamiliar voice

Rick paused, "Yes. Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I have Carol and Daryl. If you ever want to see them again you will step away from the truck and head on back to this place you call home. Gather all of your guns and ammo and put it in the back of the truck for us. In failing to do so I will put one right in the bitches head."

Rick paused in shock as static filled the air. Then all of a sudden he could hear Daryl screaming that they needed to step away from Carol before the line went dead.


	16. Chapter 16

"Told ya I could find it"

"You can track anything, can't you?" Carol laughed

"Not everything" Daryl said in a sadder voice. Carol didn't notice but he was referring to Sophia. He looked for days and ultimately came back with nothing but a broken Carol.

Carol noticed he was dragging behind so she waited for him, "Everything ok?"

Daryl nodded putting thoughts from the past away. It was a nice day for him and Carol to be out. Today felt different, almost lighter. Lately their lives have been so dark and depressing, but today made him feel like the dead wasn't hunting them down and they weren't going to the place where Carol murdered a bunch of men trying to take her.

"Whatever you say" Carol said, "Nothing could ruin the mood I'm in today"

The sun was rising quickly and the two were off to a good start. Carol glanced at Daryl as she walked. He looked so peaceful in the woods and while tracking. It was his true calling to be out in the wild. He definitely looked the part with his long hair and dirty clothes. Carol couldn't help but notice how long Daryl's hair had gotten in the last two and a half years and she laughed.

"Your hair is longer than mine Daryl. Please let me cut it when we get back"

"Never" Daryl said, "touch my hair and I swear"

"What" Carol challenged stepping closer to him. When he didn't back away like she anticipated she got even closer to him

"I swear I will…"

Daryl didn't even get to finish his sentence because Carol's lips connected with his. She was expecting him to back away but once again he didn't move away. He pulled her back right up against him and kissed her right back with fire.

They eventually pulled away from each other and continued on their journey. Every once in a while Carol would see Daryl looking at her from the corner of his eye and after the million time she stopped and turned to him.

He stumbled for a moment before speaking, "Was that… Is this" He gestured to both of them, "Are you okay with this?"

Carol nodded, "Better then okay."

Daryl smirked putting his head down letting his hair cover his face, "good" He walked in line with Carol listening to the woods deciding that today was one of the best days in his life.

* * *

They followed the tire marks that Carol insisted were from the truck and eventually saw it in the distance. Carol swallowed and took a deep breath before approaching the truck.

"Wow" Was Daryl's response, "You really got these guys good" He turned to Carol and saw she was completely zoned out. "What" Daryl said.

"If I didn't get them they were going to kill me or even worse find the safe zone and get all of you. I did what I had to do"

"I'm glad they didn't" Daryl scanned the area and saw the body of the woman Carol described that saved her life. Just then they heard a snarl and turned around to see a walker coming towards them. Daryl was about to take it out with his crossbow but Carol yelled for him to stop.

"I need to do this" Carol simply said walking towards the walker. Daryl knew this man was one of them, but he questioned why he wasn't pout down like the others were. What did this guy do that made Carol leave him to turn?

Carol walked right up the walker taking out his leg and pushing him down with all her strength. She watched as Bill tried to get up moaning and trying to grab at her but she didn't care. She took her knife and raised it to his head.

"Fuck you" She said stabbing the walker watching as it fell lifeless to the ground. She took a deep breath and turned around.

Daryl nodded at her, "motherfucker deserved it. Wanna head farther in the woods maybe get some tracks from anyone that came back here in the last day… Maybe we can find their camp before the others get here"

Carol nodded, "Sure. I don't want to look at this bastard anymore"

They both headed into the woods trying to find any tracks that could lead them to the place those men were taking Carol. After about ten minutes of wandering in circles Daryl picked up the tracks of someone and they were cautiously following them in silence. It was quiet in the woods almost too quite.

Daryl was trying to focus on tracking but images from when Carol kissed him filled his head. He smirked just thinking about it. He never thought he would feel as good as he does right now ever in his entire life. Daryl never thought about relationships because they weren't his thing. Thinking about it now made Daryl think there was hope in this god forsaken world after all. He was so deep in thought that he did notice Carol tapping him on the shoulder.

"Daryl" she said warily, " after we find these guys what do you think will happen?"

Daryl looked at her for a moment noticing how tired and sleep deprived she looked. Even if she didn't look to be in perfect condition Daryl still thought she was beautiful. Daryl wasn't watching where he was going and lost his balance when the terrain started getting steeper. He fell flat on his face and felt the redness rise up and the heat cover his face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Carol said holding back a laugh. As soon as Daryl grunted that he was fine Carol let go laughing like it was the funniest thing on earth.

Daryl full on smiled when he saw how hard Carol was laughing. He had never once seen her break out into laughter especially with the darkness that the world is now. Before he couldn't picture her having fun either with that prick for a husband…

He didn't even notice Carol stopped laughing until she spoke, "Daryl I have never seen you smile like that once in the time I've known you" She moved a piece of hair out of his face, "It suits you. You should smile like this more often" She reached out her arm to him and Daryl graciously accepted it pulling himself to his feet.

"That depends" Daryl said being playful, "only you bring out this smile in me… So you're gunna have to be around me if you want to see it"

"Well this looks like it came out of a damn romance novel! Didn't you two hear the world has ended?"

The two jumped apart and had their weapons drawn as quickly as they could. The man put his arms in the air in defense.

"Woah guys, I never did anything wrong… yet" The man had scraggly blonde hair with a thin build. Daryl lowered his crossbow a little, but Carol didn't let her gun leave from the man's head.

"What are you doing here" She said her voice changing from the happier tone it took just minutes before to something much darker almost fearful.

"Carol?" The man questioned, "Holy shit it really is you!"

Daryl looked between the two. They clearly knew each other but how? Carol was putting up a hostile front with this man so however they knew each other before probably wasn't in a good way.

"I never thought I'd see you again" He said in a sickening tone, "Guessin ol' Ed bit the dust if you're here runnin around with this redneck. Shame… He woulda put some sense into you…"

"Ed died long ago. I made sure of it" She said not once moving the gun away from the man.

"You don't seem very happy to see me sugar" He said, "What about all the good times we used to have with Ed?"

Daryl's eyes widened, "You know him?"

"Hell yes she knows me" The man said, "I was very good friends with her hubby. Guessin little Sophia didn't make it either?"

Daryl dropped is crossbow and was about to lunge at the man but Carol put her hand on his chest, "Daryl don't" She took in a deep breath and the man noticed her uneasiness, "I am not the same woman you and Ed were able to push around. I'm not scared to kill you Dwight so back off and we can go our separate ways"

"Wow, you sure as shit grew a pair since I saw you last. But putting this reunion aside I think you will have to come with me."

"Go to hell" Carol said, "I am not going anywhere with you. I'll give you ten seconds to get your sorry ass out of here before I will shoot."

"Well, see this is where I have a problem… I was told to come out here you see? I was told to come out here and find a woman who has the same description as you." He saw the fear register of Carol's face while the other man's crossbow was once again aimed at his chest.

"What are you talking about" Daryl said.

"Some of my groups men were murdered… I was told to go out and look for the woman that did it. I would have never thought it would be my long time friend Carol Peletier though"

"We were never friends" Carol yelled, "Your men got everything that was coming to them…"

"I didn't want to do this the hard way Carol. But I guess that is how its gunna be"

Just then Carol felt something hard hit her head. She fell to the ground and saw Daryl fall beside her before her vision went fuzzy.

* * *

When Carol came to she was tied up in an empty room. She scanned the room and noticed Daryl on the other side of it. He was tied up the same as her but he had not woken up yet.

Carol shut her eyes. She knew this was her fault because if she was more careful they would have heard Dwight or even seen him from afar. She cursed at the fact he was still alive in this world and should have known he was up to no good.

Dwight was one of Ed's closet friends. They would hang out all the time mostly because they had the same disgusting views on life. Dwight would even take the place of Ed sometimes and get a hit or two on Carol when Ed approved it. Carol felt nothing but disgust for this man. He didn't deserve to live after what he had done to Carol and how he could stand by and watch as Ed would hurt her.

She moved closer to Daryl when she saw him stirring and just wished she wasn't so set on sneaking out today because then none of this would have happened. The door opened and Dwight plus some other men walked into the room.

Dwight was getting ready to speak to the two but was interrupted, "You there? Daryl come in… Have you even left yet?" Daryl's talkie buzzed. Dwight searched Daryl for the device pushing him farther into the ground after grabbing it.

"Sorry Daryl, I didn't quite get that" the walkie talkie buzzed again.

Dwight turned and grabbed Carol bringing her up and holding her with his arm around her neck. Daryl couldn't comprehend any of what was going on. All he saw was fear in Carol's eyes as the man got closer. Finally he stepped away from her and went back to talk to Rick.

"Is this Rick?" He said smirking.

"Yes. Who is this?" Rick answered back

"It doesn't matter who I am. But I have Carol and Daryl. If you ever want to see them again you will step away from the truck and head on back to this place you call home. Gather all of your guns and ammo and put it in the back of the truck for us. In failing to do so I will put one right in the bitches head."

Carol knew what was going on. They had people watching Rick and the group he took out to find the truck…

Dwight pulled Carol close and placed the end of his gun to her head ready to pull the trigger. Carol looked scared and frightened but after the gun got placed to her head Daryl only saw red.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Daryl yelled. He knew there were guns trained on them both but his thinking wasn't logical. Daryl got up with his hands still bound together and attacked Dwight causing him to drop the talkie and let go of Carol. Daryl was pulled off of Dwight within seconds and this time Dwight grabbed Carol and placed a knife to her throat

"You better start listening to what I say or she will get it" Carol made herself as small and helpless as she could. "She is the lucky one in this scenario though…" He took the knife off her throat and pointed it at Daryl, "you how ever are not so lucky. She was asked for alive, you weren't. So if you don't listen I will not hesitate to kill you"

Daryl finally nodded defeat clearly in his eyes.

* * *

**So Carol knows Dwight! For anyone who reads the comics this Dwight will not be like comic book Dwight... Hope you liked this chapter please review and leave your thoughts or any suggestions you might have. Feedback is always welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

Carol and Daryl were placed in separate cells across from each other. The room was dark and grim with only one small window on Carol's side. The two were now tied up and left alone until the so called boss could come and deal with them. Carol looked at the cells and noticed a small figure curled up in the one beside hers. She was surprised to see that it was only a kid. He looked dirty and thin like he had been out on the road for a long time

"Hey" Daryl said getting the boys attention, "Kid, where are we?"

The boy slowly uncurled himself and looked over at Carol. His eyes were hollow and his face was expressionless.

"Saviours compound…" He whispered, "No use though, we ain't getting outta here. No one ever does"

"Whats yer name?" Daryl said keeping his eyes on both the kid and the door where scuffling and footsteps could be heard.

"Jonah" The boy said, "And you?"

Carol looked at Daryl nervously before repeating in her mind that Jonah was just a kid. He was maybe fourteen or fifteen at most… He wasn't going to try and hurt them.

"Daryl, and that's Carol" Daryl said while Carol was battling on whether or not she should trust this kid. Daryl sensed Carol was conflicted, he was too.

Jonah nodded, "These guys are tough… No one gets away from them"

Daryl shook his head, "This one here" he said motioning to Carol, "Took out a bunch of them almost all by herself… They don't know what they're up against"

Jonah looked at Carol trying to piece together how she could take on a group of these horrible men and make it out alive, but he didn't think for very long because the door burst open and Dwight walked in with two other men who stood by the door.

"First things first, Boss wants to meet with Carol and talk over what's going on-"

"You ain't bringin her anywhere without me" Daryl snarled causing Dwight to turn and focus in on the hunter.

"I am and I will. Just watch me" He flung open Carol's cell and grabbed her by the arm, "Just like old times eh sweetheart?" He laughed as he dragged her out of the room

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Daryl yelled shaking the bars of the cell.

"Calm down" Jonah said, "He won't hurt her… When he says he wants to talk that is usually all he does."

"You don't understand what she did, how many she killed" Daryl's face sounded pained as he watched Carol exit the room.

"You don't know what you're up against. Trust me, she will be fine"

* * *

Carol complied as Dwight brought her down decorated hallways. She took note of the route they were taking and was constantly thinking of what she could do to possible get out of this situation without putting herself or Daryl at risk. Dwight tried to make some conversation with her but she wasn't going to put up with his bullshit anymore.

Dwight led her over to a door and pushed her inside the room. Carol flinched when the door shut behind her. She tried for the door knob but the clear click of a lock had her hand freezing on the door.

"Well, you must be Carol" A man said causing her to jump. Carol turned around and took the man in. This must be who everyone is talking about. He was tall with black hair… He looked menacing but who knows who this man was before the turn…"Didn't want any of this to escalate but you do understand that you killed a lot of my fucking men?"

Carol nodded, "I did what I had to do. They attacked me" She made herself sound small and weak hoping he would fall for it. She looked around the room and noticed how neat it was. The room seemed to be an office with one desk with a chair and a small couch up against the wall. Carol also noticed an ironing board with an iron that was plugged in. They had electricity here… a source of electricity and they use it to iron clothes? Carol thought that was a bit odd but didn't have time to dwell on it because the man interrupted her thoughts.

"I think they did have a right to take you. You want to survive out here right? You want protection against this cruel ass world? You don't want to be torn apart by one of those fuckers right? I can provide that fucking sanctuary, that is why were called the saviours. We can to save you from the horrors of the world that is now a huge pile of shit."

"You don't own me" Carol spat, "I can choose not to accept your help"

The man laughed, "I do own you. I own everything. All of your belongings… weapons, food, hell, I even own your loved ones for fucks sake. Your property belongs to me. Your property belongs to Negan" He looked Carol over sending shivers down her spine, "You look nothing like how I pictured you. Do you get that a lot? I mean look at yourself! You look like a fucking tiny mouse that won't hurt a fly or some shit like that" Carol gave him a look and he started to laugh, "You have some fire in you. I like that spunk. So here is what I'm going to do" Negan gestured around the room, "I will keep you here, first in the cell and then maybe we can upgrade you to this room if you prove worthy. I won't kill you only because you didn't kill _all_ my men and let's face it Bill was fucking worthless to begin with. You have potential here if you follow by my rules. If you keep your fuck buddy in line maybe we can keep him too. Usually I bash someone's brains in when I meet a new group but I guess I can make an exception for you, my silver haired friend. Can I trust you?"

Carol nodded not trusting her words. She didn't know what to think of this guy. He thinks he is a saviour? He steals anything he wants and thinks he can get away with it because he can kill a couple dead ones? Carol new this guy was bullshit but nodded anyways hoping that maybe she can gain his trust and when the time comes take Daryl and get the fuck out of here.

Negan walked around Carol and knocked twice on the door. Carol could hear mumbling before the obvious yells from Dwight. She flinched as the door swung open with a man holding Dwight with Daryl's crossbow aimed at his head.

"Negan, I didn't do anything I swear! I kept by your rules not once steppin out of line" Dwight pleaded but Negan silenced him.

"You are digging yourself into bigger hole Dwight. Stop fucking lying to me I know you hooked up with Sheri behind my back. You know what happens to those who betray me"

"Please" Dwight begged, "She's my wife. You can't expect me to have nothing to do with her!"

Carol wondered what was going on. She met Sheri the odd times she would go with Ed to Dwights and wondered if she was any different from the women she once was before the outbreak.

"Correction," Negan exclaimed, "she is not your wife anymore, she is mine. So that means you need to get your grabby hands off of her and stay away. Lloyd told me he saw you trying to get close to her. Do you not fucking remember she left you to join me and my many wives?" Negan moved his eyes over to Carol, "You're kind of old but maybe one day you could have a piece of this too darling"

Carol cringed but didn't make a move or sound wondering what was coming out of this. Negan then grabbed Dwight and put him face down on a wooden table. Carol eyes widened in shock when she realized what Negan was about to do. He grabbed an iron that had been slowly heating up in the fire and slammed it down on the left side of Dwight's face. He screamed when the hot iron hit him and the horrendous smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"Don't think about crossing me again. Got it?"

Dwight nodded as he held his face in pain. Negan signaled for the other man to take him away because at the moment he was lying on the floor in excruciating pain and as soon as they left he turned back to Carol.

"See what I do to people that betray me" He put his hand on Carol's back and led her to the door. Carol wanted to desperately push this maniac away but knew it wasn't a good idea to get on his bad side. "I'll have Ryan walk you back to your cell. I'd have a word with your boyfriend about being careful because you wouldn't want him to end up like poor ol' Dwight, would you?"

Carol swallowed and nodded leaving the room. As she left the room she heard Negan call out to her, "Glad we could have this talk, sweet cheeks"

* * *

**Okay. I am so disappointed in myself for letting this get away from me... **

**My computer had wifi connectivity issues and after it got fixed I had no motivation. I apologize and hope some of you are still hanging on to this fic. I will try harder next time to get my shit together and post again. Until next time 3**


End file.
